Counting Stars
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: What happened to the Grimorie, Jared, Teague, and - most importantly - Mina after Time of Dying? Rated T in case of violence. [The last book in the Blank Space trilogy]
1. Chapter 1 - I've Been Losing Sleep

**Chapter One - I've Been Losing Sleep**

 **Hey guys! Since Remembered is going to go on a somewhat indefinite break till I decide how I'll continue it, I decided to put this story on in the mean time! After all, I promised you guys it was coming. ;) I hope you guys like it!**

 **I hope this story won't disappoint! It is the last story in the Blank Space trilogy, so there will be no more stories after this in this series. However, I will be posting lots of fanfictions, so don't think once the ones I have are finished I'm done! I have all sorts of ideas floating around in my head. ;)**

 **Also, what's a good ship name for the Grimorie and Jared, so I can refer to it as such in my profile when I list ships in my stories? I have no idea what a good one is, so if you go, put it in your review!**

* * *

 _Jared. It has to have been because of Jared. He fed me that stupid pill and then locked me in these stupid dungeons to make sure I didn't escape. The idiot. I won't give up because of some stupid, iron chains. Or because I'm still slightly confused._

 _Wait a minute. Where's Mina? The Grimorie is still out there. Plus, I don't like the thought of her being with Jared. Where is she? I need to find her. If she isn't near me or Jared, and if we neglect her, she'll die. I can't let that happen._

 _"Mina?" I call out, hoping maybe she's in the prison cells. I don't know why, but I just want to know she's here somewhere. There's no response though, unless you count my echo._

 _The door opens at the end of the dungeons, flooding it with light. In steps the Grimorie, smirking. My blood boils at the mere sight of her. What is she doing here? She walks to my cell, but instead of turning to me, turns to the one across from me. She opens the door, and I catch a glimpse of a figure huddled in the corner. But I can't make out any features._

 _A laugh hits the air. Not a happy giggle or chuckle. A crazed laugh. I can't tell if it's made by the Grimorie, or by the figure laying huddled limply in the cell, but it doesn't sound good at all._

 _The Grimorie - you know, I just realize now how stupid her name is, and wish I could taunt her safely about it - bends down, and I catch a glimpse of a syringe being produced. What? What on earth is she doing?_

 _She stands back up, and suddenly her form shifts to Mina. What? What is she playing at? Is she trying to trick me or something? Or...Perhaps she's tricking Jared? But then why plunge a syringe into someone? Unless..._

 _The Grimorie steps out of the cell, and I catch a glimpse of the color of the hair of the figure inside. They seem to be twitching, but all I can think about is the horrifying thought of who they are. They're-_

 _I fall back into unconsciousness._

* * *

 _Someone's POV_

* * *

I open my eyes to darkness. The lights have been on and off in my head, but it's always dark. Sometimes I feel like I'm floating. Other times I feel like I'm entrapped, chained down. I want to make it lighter, to find out where I am. But something stops my magic from working.

More often than not I find myself chained. At first it was the other way around. I was floating more often, and I prefer it. I feel comfortable then. Now? Now I don't feel comfortable. Or safe. No, I don't feel safe. Someone sometimes comes, and I never know what they're doing. However, whatever they do really hurts, and they always do it when I feel trapped. I also feel insanely weak. It hurts to move around too much. It hurts to breathe sometimes too. Like right now.

Loud screaming starts in my head. This happens all the time. It's actually very painful, and I don't like hearing what they scream. I don't understand it most of the time. But when I do, I always forget, just left without the shock and fear from what they say.

Over the screaming, I hear someone - how do I know the voice, again? - calling out. "Mina!"

The pain in my chest subsides a little, and I lift my head up to try and look around. Who's calling? I can't see anyone in the dark. Obviously someone is. Who is this Mina they want though? I've heard that name before.

"Mina, I can see you moving!" It confuses me. I don't hear the rattle of chains from anywhere else except my cell. Then again, I'm having trouble hearing with the screaming. Who is this person talking to? "Answer me!"

I try to shift, to get a better look at who's talking. But I can't see them in the dark. Where are they? Across from me? Around me? In my had? Are they a figment of my imagination, sent to drive me even more mad than I am already?

"Mina! Don't ignore me!" The voice starts to gain a desperate edge as I wrack my brain for who matches the voice. No one comes to mind though.

I pull forward, but something stops me from getting as close to the door as I'd like. My eyes are wide, my hair is a mess, yet I don't even realize it, or care, for that matter. I want to know who this is calling for this Mina. Who is she? How do I know her and this person who's calling for her? Why can't I remember?

I hear rattling of chains from the cell across, and it echoes loud and clear over the screaming in my head. I peer as close as I can, trying to make it out in the darkness. And then, I see icy, blue eyes, staring at me. Where have I seen them before?

"Mina!" The icy, blue eyes. That's who's talking. But who are they?

A ripple of pain hits my chest, and I collapse onto the ground.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know this is a bit confusing. Who is this mysterious person that we just saw the perspective of? Well, that we will be finding out...Later. Haha! Yes, I know it's cruel. I promise, it will be revealed later. ;) How much later I cannot say though...**

 **Any guesses on who it was? I think you guys will probably know, but I will not answer anything for sure until it's time and it's revealed in the story.**

 **Alright, I'm gonna say four reviews for the next chapter of this!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreaming

**Chapter 2 - Dreaming**

 **Here we go guys! The next chapter of Counting Stars! Also, I still need to come up with a ship name for Jared and The Grimorie...How about we take a vote? I'll list the options (**

 **booknerd00 : cx Yes, it is a bit confusing, and I will not say anything on whether any guesses on who the mysteries pov was from, but I promise, I think you guys will be pleased!**

 **Evx : xD Ya...It is definitely Jared's fault in my mind. Of course, he has no idea it's not Mina, so I do feel some pity for him. Just a smidge.**

 **andgirl12 : Yes yes, everybody is having sad stuff happen. ;; But that's okay! Right? Haha, no, it's not, but it may or may not get better!**

 **Ashka Silver : We will see, we will see!**

 **Guest 1 : Ooh, I like those! Jimorie and Grimored...I'll have to remember and ask at the end of this chapter for people to add that in their reviews!**

 **Guest 2 : xD The proper reaction! Haha, yes, it is a little complicated, but this whole series is complicated. It's okay.**

 **Guest 3 : Well, I won't say anything about who it is, but I will say it has nothing to do with amnesia. ;)**

* * *

 _Over the screaming, I hear someone - how do I know the voice, again? - calling out. "Mina!"_

 _The pain in my chest subsides a little, and I lift my head up to try and look around. Who's calling? I can't see anyone in the dark. Obviously someone is. Who is this Mina they want though? I've heard that name before._

 _"Mina, I can see you moving!" It confuses me. I don't hear the rattle of chains from anywhere else except my cell. Then again, I'm having trouble hearing with the screaming. Who is this person talking to? "Answer me!"_

 _I try to shift, to get a better look at who's talking. But I can't see them in the dark. Where are they? Across from me? Around me? In my had? Are they a figment of my imagination, sent to drive me even more mad than I am already?_

 _"Mina! Don't ignore me!" The voice starts to gain a desperate edge as I wrack my brain for who matches the voice. No one comes to mind though._

 _I pull forward, but something stops me from getting as close to the door as I'd like. My eyes are wide, my hair is a mess, yet I don't even realize it, or care, for that matter. I want to know who this is calling for this Mina. Who is she? How do I know her and this person who's calling for her? Why can't I remember?_

 _I hear rattling of chains from the cell across, and it echoes loud and clear over the screaming in my head. I peer as close as I can, trying to make it out in the darkness. And then, I see icy, blue eyes, staring at me. Where have I seen them before?_

 _"Mina!" The icy, blue eyes. That's who's talking. But who are they?_

 _A ripple of pain hits my chest, and I collapse onto the ground._

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I struggle against the bonds that hold me when she falls. It's Mina. It has to be. I can see the hair and eyes. At least, I hope it's Mina. But she doesn't react to catching glimpses of me, or me saying her name. She didn't even respond to my voice. What's going on?

My anger is flaring up even more. I hate Jared. I hate him for putting me in this potion. For feeding me some stupid pill. Any pity I had for him has vanished just like that. Who cares that he's being tricked by the Grimorie? It's his own fault. If he's too stupid to see that it's not Mina talking to him and kissing him and spending time with him, then fine. He can deal with that on his own.

There's a short scream from the cell across from mine. Mina's cell. She's shaking, when I get a good look, and her eyes are shut. Is she asleep? Is it some sort of nightmare? I want to break these bonds that hold me. I want to get over there, to talk to her, to wake her up from the nightmare, to tell her it's going to be okay. But I can't. And it's all this stupid Grimorie's fault!

That reminds me. I hate her too. I hate her even more than I hate Jared, although I hate them both with a fiery passion. The stupid Grimorie that I didn't even know had been able to escape the actual book's clutches till now. This is stupid. And it stinks. She thinks she's so clever, locking us away in here and using Mina's blood to look like her. She'll die from the blood loss!

I struggle against the chains again as Mina screams. It's a terrified sound. She's scared. She's hurt. And she's alone. I can't reach her, and even if I could she gave me such an alien look, as if I wasn't even there. As if she were staring at a stranger. And it's all the stupid Grimorie's fault! Why does she even exist, anyways? What sort of idiot named their child Grimorie? How did she end up tied to the book? Seriously, she needs to go get a life!

One chain snaps as the hatred pulses through me for those two. And the desperation inside me. The desperation to get to Mina and save her form the Grimorie. I won't let her be touched again. I won't let her lose any more blood. I promised her that I would keep her safe. And I need to fulfill that promise, no matter what.

"Mina!" I try calling her name again. "Mina, can you hear me?"

Her body spasms. Another scream breaks it's way out of her. I'm going to take that as a no. Or, if she can, she can't do anything about it.

How dare this be done to her? What did Mina ever do to the Grimorie? She obviously didn't know that the Grimorie even existed! Is this just a battle for Jared? Can't she handle the fact that Jared will never love her? Mina doesn't return his feelings! She should be content on trying to win Jared without taking Mina's form!

The anger grows inside me.

It's like a monstrous parasite. It grabs onto my soul with sharp claws, hanging on. It lives off my anger, my darkness, my hatred. All the negative feelings inside me feed the beast.

The second chain snaps on my hands.

My hands are free. It's simple, after that, to blow the ones off of my ankles. My ankles and wrists are raw and red. But that matters not. I hurry over to Mina's cell, demolishing the door, and kneeling beside her.

"Mina. Mina, I'm here." I put a hand on her shoulder, and feel another spasm shake her.

She doesn't respond. The screaming is haunting, but I shift, pulling her into my arms in a way that won't hurt her.

"Mina, it's me. It's Teague. I'm here. You're okay." My eyes land on her arm. It's nearly covered in black. Isn't that what was going to happen if Jared and I neglected her? I haven't been able to reach her, and Jared is captivated by disguised Grimorie, so I guess this would be happening.

"Mina, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" I whisper, and my hands move, smashing the chains with Fae magic. "We're going to get away. We're going to be safe. I'm going to keep my promise."

The screaming suddenly ends. She curls up into a ball, hands positioned over her head, and it takes some effort to get her to uncurl so I can carry her. Once she's in my arms, I snap my fingers. Because I'm so drained, we only get outside the castle. But that's okay. We just need to get away. If Fae magic can't carry us far enough, I'll walk. But I won't let Mina die.

* * *

 **So, would you guys like to see some Grimorie (in Mina's form) interacting with Jared next chapter? Or should I stick with Mina and Teague?**

 **Also, do you guys prefer the ship name Grimored or Jimorie for Jared and The Grimorie? Or do you think something completely different? Please give your opinions in your review!**

 **And, now we need three reviews so that I will update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - And I Feel Something So

**Chapter Three - And I Feel Something So Wrong**

 **Yay, another update! Now that we have this, it's time for me to write another one-shot! Also, there was a split down the middle on ship names! o.o I guess you guys can use Jimorie or Grimored then, since there was an equal amount. cx  
**

 **Evx : Thank you! I felt like I needed to do more with the fact that he was angry, and that seemed like the perfect way to explain it.**

 **Guest 2 : Don't worry, Mina will hopefully remember soon. Hopefully. She's going a little, how shall I say, crazy. So we got out evil Teague, our crazy Mina, and**

* * *

 _The anger grows inside me._

 _It's like a monstrous parasite. It grabs onto my soul with sharp claws, hanging on. It lives off my anger, my darkness, my hatred. All the negative feelings inside me feed the beast._

 _The second chain snaps on my hands._

 _My hands are free. It's simple, after that, to blow the ones off of my ankles. My ankles and wrists are raw and red. But that matters not. I hurry over to Mina's cell, demolishing the door, and kneeling beside her._

 _"Mina. Mina, I'm here." I put a hand on her shoulder, and feel another spasm shake her._

 _She doesn't respond. The screaming is haunting, but I shift, pulling her into my arms in a way that won't hurt her._

 _"Mina, it's me. It's Teague. I'm here. You're okay." My eyes land on her arm. It's nearly covered in black. Isn't that what was going to happen if Jared and I neglected her? I haven't been able to reach her, and Jared is captivated by disguised Grimorie, so I guess this would be happening._

 _"Mina, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" I whisper, and my hands move, smashing the chains with Fae magic. "We're going to get away. We're going to be safe. I'm going to keep my promise."_

 _The screaming suddenly ends. She curls up into a ball, hands positioned over her head, and it takes some effort to get her to uncurl so I can carry her. Once she's in my arms, I snap my fingers. Because I'm so drained, we only get outside the castle. But that's okay. We just need to get away. If Fae magic can't carry us far enough, I'll walk. But I won't let Mina die._

* * *

 _Grimorie's POV_

* * *

I can feel it in the air as if I've been hit in the gut. I flinch at the pain, trying to process what's going on. I set it up so I would know if the two idiots escaped. If they did, it was probably the prince that made it happen. After all, he's just growing more hateful and more powerful. The girl, on the other hand, has lost some of her sanity. Maybe because I'm using her blood for this Fae magic.

The glamour wavers a little. Darn it! If I don't hurry up and get her back so I can keep using her blood, the glamour will drop, and Jared will know I'm not who I claim that I am! No, I have to go track them down. I can't have them ruining it now.

Or, better yet, I do what I meant to do awhile ago. I was distracted by Jared. I was so happy that he was finally wanting me, even if he wasn't exactly wanting _me_ , but the girl I had taken on the form of.

I can kill them. He won't mind Teague being gone. He never cared for his brother anyways. As for Mina? Well, once he accepts that she's gone - and hopefully doesn't know I played a part in it - he should come to me totally willingly. After all, who wouldn't? I'll be his shoulder to cry on, and then he'll gradually begin to have feelings for me again.

It's time to go. After all, if this glamour wears off while I'm here, I'm a dead man. Eh, dead woman, actually.

"I'm coming for you, Grimm. You can't hide forever. This is _my_ happy ending, and I'm going to take it. You won't snatch it from me! Not again!" In a rage, I rush off after them.

They can't be far...

* * *

 **Sorry that was so, insanely, short. ;; I wanted to do the Grimorie's POV, but there wasn't too much to say in it. :c It's no excuse. I promise though, next chapter will be longer! And more intense. And we'll get to see more crazy Mina. Haha. Crazy Mina, angry Teague, vengeful Grimorie, and clueless Jared who still has yet to appear. It shall be fun.  
**

 **Now, we need three reviews for the next update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - Everything That Drowns Me

**Chapter Four - Everything That Drowns Me**

 **Hehe, this sounds like a great title! :p Excited? I am. I know exactly where this is gonna go, at least for now, so trust me with this, guys. Of course, I can't promise anyone's lives are gonna be safe, so don't think anyone is safe.**

 **Evx : Haha, man, you really don't like the Grimorie, do you? cx It's okay though. She's not the hurt anyone yet, right?**

 **booknerd00 : Oh my goodness. cx You guys _really_ don't like the Grimorie, or are just really protective parents for your babies. Either way, she'd better watch out.**

 **Guest 1 : Haha, yes, Jared is a pretty big idiot in this story. But that's okay.**

 **Guest 2 : We will have to see! We will have to see...**

 **Hopefully this makes up for the insanely short chapter! ;-; I'm so sorry it was so short last time, guys!**

* * *

 _I can kill them. He won't mind Teague being gone. He never cared for his brother anyways. As for Mina? Well, once he accepts that she's gone - and hopefully doesn't know I played a part in it - he should come to me totally willingly. After all, who wouldn't? I'll be his shoulder to cry on, and then he'll gradually begin to have feelings for me again._

 _It's time to go. After all, if this glamour wears off while I'm here, I'm a dead man. Eh, dead woman, actually._

 _"I'm coming for you, Grimm. You can't hide forever. This is my happy ending, and I'm going to take it. You won't snatch it from me! Not again!" In a rage, I rush off after them._

 _They can't be far..._

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I can't believe we collapsed so close to the castle. I think we must've still been weak from the pills though. I was still having black outs, and I think the sudden burst of Fae magic must've taken it's tole on Teague. But, whatever the case, we collapsed.

Actually, Teague is still out of it. I'm not positive why. Maybe that Fae magic he used to break iron took more of a tole than I thought. The Grimorie jsut watches. I don't bother messing with my shackles though. I know it won't work. We're helpless. She dragged us here - with Fae magic mind you - and now we're sitting at the edge of a lake. Actually, it's quite possibly the same lake the Grimorie nearly drowned me in before. Just peachy. She really wants to kill me here, doesn't she?

At least the glamour that allowed her to look like me wore off, and she doesn't bother taking more of my blood. Maybe she's finally decided that she should just kill me to get rid of me, and win Jared herself.

Teague stirs, finally coming to. Took him long enough. I woke up around an hour ago, and I was at least able to function and identify people. Of course, I've also been trying to work out how to get out of these cuffs. Then I could use Fae magic. If I could just use it, everything would make more sense, I think...

"Ah, good. Your boyfriend is awake." The Grimorie bobs her head to me.

I don't bother denying it. He is my boyfriend. And at least she admitted it. But then why does she still want to kill me? Why?

"Huh?" Man, he really _really_ was out of it. I shake my head.

"The Grimorie has arrived at the party, Teague." I respond to his moan.

That makes his eyes fly open, and he tries to stand up the moment he sees her. When he does, he lets out a loud gag of pain, and an itch runs through my wrists. Wait a minute. Did I just feel the pain Teague was feeling? Darn it, that's no good. If I feel the pain he's feeling, and he dies...I'll die too. Or, at least, come close to death. I don't think I feel it as badly as he does.

"You see, I've decided it's time to really eliminate you." Is the cliche part where the villain reveals their plan to kill the good guys? I think Teague and I classify as the good guys in this story. I hope so, at least. "I'm going to kill you once and for all. This lake will serve as the perfect means. Would you like to drown? I've heard that you really hate the idea of that, Mina." I struggle harder at the mention of drowning, only for sharp pains in my wrist. Teague doesn't even wince. Okay, so it's a one way connection. Useful to know. "After all, I've heard you've had nightmares from drowning after you killed my cousin...Well, not a direct cousin, but still a cousin." Nix's mother? Really? This is ridiculous. "So, which of you are going to go first?"

A crazy idea begins to form in my head. Crazy, yes, but still an idea that could possibly work. If it fails, I die, but Teague is okay, and can possibly be saved or fight his way out or something. If it does work...Well, we stand a much better chance. And it all relies on my abilities in Fae Magic.

"I'll go." I say quickly.

Teague begins to wrestle against his bonds, and pin pricks sting from all over. Ouch. "Mina, no! Don't you dare!"

"Aw, yes, the brave sweetheart that wants to save her boyfriend's life." The Grimorie laughs. Laughs. Really? I'm gonna risk my life - in her eyes, die - and she just wants to laugh at me sacrificing myself? Gee, real nice. Real pleasant. A nice way to be sent off.

She unties my ropes, but I'm still bound by the iron shackles. My hands will be of no use now. My feet are the only unshackled one. I have to just keep up the hope that this will work. I walk up to the shore, onto the rickety dock. It's pretty high, and the water is pretty deep where it stops.

"Alright, Mina. Just walk off."

* * *

 **Uh oh. What on earth does Mina have planned? Well, there was no way I was gonna tell you this chapter, so we will just have to see next chapter, won't we? Any ideas on what she's thinking? Let me know! I'd love to hear them, even though I already know what she's gonna do.**

 **Now, can we get three reviews so we can get the next update?**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - Makes Me Wanna Fly

**Chapter Five - Makes Me Wanna Fly**

 **Here we go again guys! Let's find out what on earth Mina is planning on doing. Whatever it is, she isn't sure it'll work, which is nerve racking.**

 **Pyromaniactic Pineapple : cx Well, we'll have to see if Mina decides dramatic or not dramatic is the best way to go.**

 **booknerd00 : I'm glad she's interesting! Mina does _not_ know she's part Siren, and it actually has nothing to do with that. As for Mina going off the deep end, haha I like that joke, well she's definitely gone a bit crazy. She'd never try this otherwise.**

 **Evx : Well, Grimorie knows that Jared will never love her unless Mina is dead. So, even if Mina doesn't love Jared, Mina still needs to die. And I'm sorry! I don't want to freak you out. Trust me, Mina has a plan that may or may not be foolproof.**

 **Guest 2 : Haha, well, Jared is currently in the castle doing who knows what. I guess we won't know if he shows up or not till we read this chapter!**

* * *

 _A crazy idea begins to form in my head. Crazy, yes, but still an idea that could possibly work. If it fails, I die, but Teague is okay, and can possibly be saved or fight his way out or something. If it does work...Well, we stand a much better chance. And it all relies on my abilities in Fae Magic._

 _"I'll go." I say quickly._

 _Teague begins to wrestle against his bonds, and pin pricks sting from all over. Ouch. "Mina, no! Don't you dare!"_

 _"Aw, yes, the brave sweetheart that wants to save her boyfriend's life." The Grimorie laughs. Laughs. Really? I'm gonna risk my life - in her eyes, die - and she just wants to laugh at me sacrificing myself? Gee, real nice. Real pleasant. A nice way to be sent off._

 _She unties my ropes, but I'm still bound by the iron shackles. My hands will be of no use now. My feet are the only unshackled one. I have to just keep up the hope that this will work. I walk up to the shore, onto the rickety dock. It's pretty high, and the water is pretty deep where it stops._

 _"Alright, Mina. Just walk off."_

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I walk up to the end of the dock as Teague struggles even more. It sends all sorts of shooting pains through me, and I shake my head. "Teague, it'll be alright."

This just makes the Grimorie laugh. I look back at Teague, begging him to understand. I wish I could convey the message, but I don't think he does. He looks so upset and defeated.

"I love you." That's my last words, in case I don't make it.

And then I walk right off.

It's a sickening plunge as I fall, and I try to use the Fae magic I need. It's not working though. I nearly lose my lunch as I hit the water and go under, only to be blasted against the rocks of the shore, below the dock. I bob up, managing to stay silent as I spit up water. I look down at my feet, to see that I'm hovering over the water.

I want to whoop. I can't believe it. It worked! It worked, it worked, it worked! I channeled the Fae magic through my feet and was able to fly!

I can hear the maniacal laughing of the Grimorie from here, and hear Teague screaming at her. It's so angry and hateful and I feel so bad. I just wish I could do something to let him know I'm alive. But I can't. Not without letting the Grimorie know too.

"You're not going to cooperate, are you?" She asks.

"Never." Teague spits the words like venom.

"Well, I'll just drag you back to the castle then, till I decide on another pleasant way to kill you."

I feel like I wait hours before floating up. I'm exhausted from the concentration, collapsing on the ground for awhile. I'm so tired. But, I manage to haul myself to my feet. Teague. I need Teague. And Teague is at the castle. So, that's where I go now. I just need some help.

* * *

 **Man, that was a little crazy, was it not? I hope you guys are okay now! cx I was curious if anyone would guess it if they knew the lyrics to the song.  
**

 **Now, three reviews, right?**

 **Also, I'm about to go on vacation from August 2nd to August 7th, so there will be no updates till I come back!**

 **~ Dagger**


	6. Chapter 6 - I Feel Something

**Chapter Six - I Feel Something  
**

 **So, Mina is alive but thought to be dead. The Grimorie thinks she's finally won. Teague is all dark-princey now, and angry but depressed. And then we got oblivious Jared who' going to finally come back into the picture this chapter...Let's hope it all goes well!**

 **booknerd00 : xD Well, I'm glad it wasn't too guessable! I wouldn't want to be predictable, so I'm very happy. But, poor Mina still doesn't know she's a siren...Hehe, that may or may not come into play later though. We will have to see which direction I take the story in. Although, we do have a slight problem. Mina kind of has a constricting time limit. Cause if she's being neglected by Jared and Teague thinks she's dead, that black stuff that crawled up her arm will kill her. Not good.**

 **andgirl12 : He is hurt and lost. Poor Teague just lost - or thinks he's lost - his girlfriend...**

 **Evx : Haha, yes, I don't want murder on my hands...Although...Well _that_ idea could be fun...Maybe...Evx wouldn't approve though...We will just have to see. I had quite a bit of fun on my trip, but I'm glad to be back and fanfiction writing again!**

 **Guest 1 : I think I'm more worried about Mina being okay than about Teague being okay. xD After all, it's quite possible she'll die before she makes it to Teague. Or that Teague will die before then, so I guess we can worry about Teague too, but if Teague dies Mina dies, so I still think Mina deserves more of the worry.**

 **so in her own head : Yay, chocolate! I'm glad you are enjoying the stories! c: It's quite a bit of fun writing on here, so I'm super duper happy people still enjoy my older fanfictions!**

* * *

 _I can hear the maniacal laughing of the Grimorie from here, and hear Teague screaming at her. It's so angry and hateful and I feel so bad. I just wish I could do something to let him know I'm alive. But I can't. Not without letting the Grimorie know too._

 _"You're not going to cooperate, are you?" She asks._

 _"Never." Teague spits the words like venom._

 _"Well, I'll just drag you back to the castle then, till I decide on another pleasant way to kill you."_

 _I feel like I wait hours before floating up. I'm exhausted from the concentration, collapsing on the ground for awhile. I'm so tired. But, I manage to haul myself to my feet. Teague. I need Teague. And Teague is at the castle. So, that's where I go now. I just need some help._

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

My mood keeps shifting. Some of the long walk back, I'm fighting like a rabid animal against the Grimorie. My anger comes off in waves. She killed Mina! She murdered her! The other times I was sullen and had fallen into depression. Back and forth I went. My emotions were playing tug a war, and I was the rope. It felt like I was being torn apart. And it hurt so bad.

Something felt wrong though. If Mina and I were connected, I felt sure I would know that she was dead. But there was no way she could've survived that. Not with iron cuffs on her wrists. I sank back into my depression stage. It was hopeless. All was lost.

When we finally arrived at the castle, Jared was at the gate. And his eyes widened at the sight he saw.

"What? But...But...Why? How?" His gaze grew so wide that I thought his eyes would fall out of his head.

"She murdered Mina." I say the words so bluntly, eyes closed.

"What? No, she couldn't ha-" His eyes look me over, and then move his gaze over to look at the Grimorie. "She killed Mina." He then directs his next statement to the Grimorie herself. "You killed Mina!"

"I didn't kill her. She walked off the docks."

I begin to struggle against the cuffs again. "Because you made her!"

"She chose to go."

"You would've killed her either way!" I shout the words, the anger welling up in me again, threatening to explode inside.

"But how?" Jared looks so lost, and upset.

"You idiot, you are so stupid! The Grimorie took her blood and used it to create a glamour for herself that made her look like Mina! That's why this happened, you idiot! Because you're oblivious! You were such an idiot, wanting to be with Mina so badly that you didn't even realize you _weren't_ with her!"

"Shut up!" Jared shouts the words. "Take him to the dungeons! Then I'll deal with you!" He scowls at the Grimorie.

I don't know what to think. I thought if he was riled up enough, he would destroy the Grimorie for what she did. Get rid of her once and for all. But that didn't happen. Why? Was she using Fae magic, or what? I close my eyes in pain.

The depression sinks in again as I'm dragged off.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Jared isn't happy. Is that good? Or is that bad? Guess we will have to wait and see, now won't we? Let's just hope Mina makes it back in time. Next chapter will be bringing us back to Mina, and her plan!**

 **Now, how about we get three reviews so I can update?**

 **~ Dagger**


	7. Chapter 7 - Down This River

**Chapter Seven - Down This River**

 **Sorry I didn't get an update for this up yesterday! To make up for that, I'm updating this first today. ^^ Do enjoy! We're going back to Mina and how she's going to try and get Teague out!**

 **Evx : Indeed, Teague is gonna go all dark prince. And I like an evil Jared too. cx Man, I really need to calm down on the evilizing people who aren't evil, don't I?**

 **so in her own head : Thank you!**

 **andgirl12 : Yes, I suppose he does. xD Of course, he hates Teague for stealing Mina from him more than he hates the Grimorie at the moment, so I supposed this seems logical to him.**

 **Guest 1 : Yup, you've hit it right on the nose. Teague is pretty much useless, Jared is being stupid so he will be useless as well, and Mina has all the pressure on her especially since she could die. cx Lots of fun!**

* * *

 _"You idiot, you are so stupid! The Grimorie took her blood and used it to create a glamour for herself that made her look like Mina! That's why this happened, you idiot! Because you're oblivious! You were such an idiot, wanting to be with Mina so badly that you didn't even realize you weren't with her!"_

 _"Shut up!" Jared shouts the words. "Take him to the dungeons! Then I'll deal with you!" He scowls at the Grimorie._

 _I don't know what to think. I thought if he was riled up enough, he would destroy the Grimorie for what she did. Get rid of her once and for all. But that didn't happen. Why? Was she using Fae magic, or what? I close my eyes in pain._

 _The depression sinks in again as I'm dragged off._

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I paddle the small raft down the river, looking about cautiously. I am _not_ about to become a sea witch snack. I already came too close to that. No, I'm going to go find the creatures that are said to be the highest ranking in the monarchy of the sea. The sirens. If they don't have any info on the Grimorie and her so-called sea connection, I don't know who will. But if she is related to the sea in any manner, then they should know.

I glance at my arm. The black has weaved up to my shoulder, and suddenly it begins to burn. I lose my grip on the paddle, gripping my arm in intense pain. I'd been feeling needle pricks all day from Teague - probably because he's going to be locked away with iron - but this is extreme. And I don't think it's coming from Teague. I think whatever is crawling up my arm and killing me is causing it.

The raft is spinning out of control as the currents pick up. I barely manage to hang on, grimacing in pain. The paddle is long gone. I have no means of controlling this vessel, and when my eyes land on the rocks in front of me, I know I'm done for. I'm gonna die. I saved my life when I was going to drown, and now I'm going to be killed by some rocks.

We collide, and I go spiraling into the dark.

When I come to, I'm dangling on a broken bit of my raft. I don't know how it managed to survive, but we're floating in the middle of a large body of water. I don't know how long I had blacked out, or where I am. It's a frightening experience, to be in the middle of the water, since I've nearly died so many times in it. Of course, all that fear for the water is swept aside whenever I see something in the water that strikes up even more fear.

Bubbles.

Okay, I was a sissy. I was scared of bubbles. But, in movies at least, bubbles signified that something was coming. Something was going to rise out of the water, and I could pretty much guarantee that it wasn't going to be good. It never was.

My guess that it wasn't good happened to be correct. Something pulled out of the water. It's scales were as black as night and it's neck just kept stretching upwards. It was huge, with spines going down it's neck, and it's purplish eyes searched for something. I gulped. It knew there was a disruption. It knew something was here. And that something was me.

My first impression was very generic. _Sea monster._ Isn't that always the thing you're afraid of when you get in the water? No, I guess that was more likely to be shark. If I was going to be more accurate, this thing was a sea _serpent._ Like that was any different. I guess it was though, since it didn't have any flippers.

Then I saw that there were more bubbles.

Another one, identical to the first, sprung up. And another. And another. Six more sprung up in total, so when you counted the first one, there were seven sea serpents in total. Was that even _natural_? I didn't think sea serpents - or any snakes for that matter - lived in groups like that. Then again, what was I supposed to know about sea serpents? They weren't supposed to exist! Then again, this was the Fae plane. It was Fae, for crying out loud. This is something I probably should've expected. For all I know, I could've encountered it in a quest later, if the curse hadn't been made void thanks to Teague.

Of course, then they decided to rise up a bit more. And I learned that they were not a _they_ , but an _it._ These weren't sea serpents that I was dealing with. These were the heads of a hydra. My blood ran cold as I watched it, waiting with baited breathe. It was still looking for me. It hadn't seen me yet. But it would soon. I knew it would. I was dead meat, literally.

And then one of it's ugly heads saw me, and pulled back. It was going to strike. It was going to kill me. I released the wood, floundering about as I tried to swim away. I swam faster than expected, but I guess that's something that everyone does when they're adrenaline level is rising at rocket speed and a hyrda is trying to eat them.

A smack can be heard from behind me, signifying that the head struck the water, and missed. It struck for where I was last. If I can just move fast enough not to get caught by one of the heads, I have a chance. But then I remember I'm in the middle of nowhere. My heart sinks in my chest as I'm moved by the choppy ripples, and it almost feels like it's weighing me down, threatening to drown me. What am I to do? Every option that I can think of, every hope that I have, is dashed the moment it comes to mind.

Something swings up behind me, smacking me in the head and sending me under. I think it might've punctured the skin, but I don't know. I can't think logically. I can't breathe. Was it a tail? If it were a head, it would've eaten me. I think. Unless it likes to toy with it's victims first?

I break to the surface, sputtering as I frantically try to splash away. Any calmness that remained in me before has been dashed and sent down the drain. I splash and flail, doing anything within my power to get me to shore. I'm probably hindering myself slightly, because I'm flailing in all directions, but any logical thoughts I had had followed my calmness down the drain after being shredded.

Something strikes beside me, and I'm sent under by a powerful ripple. it takes everything to flounder to the surface, choking up a storm. I don't know why I keep going. I'm going to die either way. Maybe I should just get caught. Wouldn't that be simpler? If I continue this, I'll die after being played with.

The next head strikes even closer. I can feel it as it hits the water on my right. This head struck on the opposite side of the other, and I can only guess that I'm slowing. When I bob back to the surface, I already can guess where it'll strike next.

It grabs my legs, hoisting me into the air. That's what the next head does. It's teeth sink into my legs, and I cry out in pain. The cry is much sharper and makes my ear drums ring as it comes out. The creature is repulsed, releasing me and pulling away almost as if I burned it. I hit the water with a painful smack, spinning under. I'm bleeding in...Uh...Three different places? I can't tell. All of me hurts, my blackening arm has begun to burn again, and I can hardly hear. When I make it to the surface, I choke out water, trying to swim away from this beast. It's shaken its heads to clear its own ringing, and is focused on grabbing me again. Where did that screaming power come from on my part? I have no idea. What I really want is to survive. I'll worry about magical screaming abilities later. if there _is_ a later in my life. I may not have a life to ponder it with.

Right when I glance back and see it's about to strike - all eyes on me, letting me know it doesn't plan on missing - a loud noise goes through the air. It's something that evokes an image I've only ever seen when watching movies. Blowing a conch shell. That's the only thing I can think of, and that never happens. Then again, I thought there was no such thing as a hydra, so I guess anything can happen.

A realization hits me. The hydra still hasn't struck. My eyes go from flitting around the water to look for the source of the noise to the hydra. The head still bent for striking stays focused on me, but the other heads look around. It makes a strange series of low grumbling, and an even louder noise issues next. It looks like a dog that was just scolded, and as I tread water in that one spot, it pulls back. And it retreats back into the water, just like that. What happened?

"I'm sorry about that. We didn't realize you were a siren. We thought you were one of those pesky humans, looking for one of the natural gate guardians again." The voice takes me by surprise. I glance around, and am so shocked that I forget to keep treading water. I sink under. A hand grabs me, pulling me back up, and I'm face to face with a girl perhaps a year older than me. "Where's your tail?"

"Siren?" I stare at this girl before me. She has raven black hair, and indigo eyes. Her skin is very pale, and her head is adorned by a pale pink crown. Some sort of royalty, I guess. "Natural gate guardian? Tail?"

"You can drop the act. I know you're a siren. The whole 'True Sight' that the mermaids have and can channel. We can see through any glamour. Go ahead, drop the glamour. It must be making you feel uncomfortable."

"I...I'm not wearing a glamour." I shake my head, so lost. This girl saved my life, yet claims I'm some Fae.

"You don't know you're wearing a glamour?" She tilts her head. "Hm, I suppose that explains the lack of tail. That would only show through the glamour if you knew what you were, or if you wanted to. And that would definitely explain why you didn't use the tail and gills when trying to escape Lernaean."

"Lernaean? That beast has a _name_?" I gape at her.

"It's not a beast! It was doing it's job!" She looks hurt, as if I were insulting her personally and not insulting a frightening sea monster. Have I offended her?

"Wait a minute..." I backtrack a little, thinking to what she said about glamours. "You're a mermaid?"

Her eyes sparkle a little. "That's what I said, isn't it?" She releases my hand to spring upwards. She's wearing a pink tank top - the same color as her crown - and her tail is the simple fish one artists always depict on them. Her's happens to be crimson colored.

My eyes widen. "You're a mermaid..."

"Indeed! And that's princess mermaid, to you." She winks, but then frowns, taking my hand to help me stay afloat. "Of course, I guess my title doesn't really matter in your case. You being a siren and all. You guys are higher in the sea society than we mermaids are."

"Hm?" I give her a confused face in response.

She laughs, which I'm not sure how to react to. I feel like I should be mad, but that doesn't seem right when she saved my life. "Right. You don't know you're a siren. Well, I should really be taking you to the siren's little city. Well, not little. It's actually quite impressive and large. Even better than our mermaid city, which is quite impressive. "

"Atlantis?"

She gives me a ridiculous snort. "Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that? Atlantis is home of the selkies. You don't want to go there. Nasty creatures they are. They never go to the capital unless it's an emergency. Thank goodness they finally switched their city to air. Sirens are some of the only sea creatures with gills, lucky ducks. They used to have a completely underwater city, till the rest of the marine creatures managed to convince them otherwise. It was impossible to get anything down. They have gills, way cooler tails, and then they have such impressive gifts too! Like your screaming. Very cool, might I add."

"The screaming?" I scrunch up my face in thought. Oh, yes. The mythical, magical, fantasical screaming.

"Right. You don't know that's a trait. Well, come on! I'll get you there in no time flat."

"How far is the city?"

"About a day's travel."

"A day?" Horror floods through me. "I might not have that much time!"

She clears her throat. "I don't know what this foreboding time limit is, but I was speaking for how long it would take _you_. No, if I'm taking you, I can get you there in under an hour."

"You can swim that fast for that long?" I raise an eyebrow in question. That's quite impressive.

"What? No way! No, we're traveling by a much cooler method."

Suddenly, I think I'm not going to like this transportation very much. "What's this method of transportation? And while we're on this subject, what's your name?"

"My name? I'm Coral. And as for our method of transportation...Well, we're going Abaia riding!"

Why don't I like the sound of that name?

* * *

 **In case anyone was wondering, I was actually reading about mythical, magical, fantasical sea creatures because I wanted to spice it up a bit, and got the idea for the hydra in this story. A common sea monster everyone would probably know. It is slightly different from mythology, as it doesn't poison the air with fumes or anything like that.**

 **Also, Mina carries more Siren blood than she does in the actual books. So, she carries more traits than expected. Not only does she have her extremely powerful Lure - that she doesn't know about and can't really control - but, as we saw, she also has the screaming. And she may or may not have a tail as well. :D But that'll all be revealed next chapter, cause we gotta go meet the Sirens!**

 **Also, Abaias are an actual mythical creature that I found. Check it out online if you want to know what we're going to be looking at next chapter. :3 Selkies are real too. I'm enjoying writing about mythical sea creatures _wayyy_ too much, but that's okay. cx There are so many different things that I could involve. :p ****  
**

**So, can we get three reviews? :3 Then I'll update!**

 **~ Dagger**


	8. Chapter 8 - Makes Me Feel Alive

**Chapter Eight - Makes Me Feel Alive**

 **Hehe, who's ready to meet the Abaias? Did anyone manage to look them up, because they aren't too well know. At least, they aren't in my case, and I think they're pretty cool. And scary. Definitely scary too. Also, who's ready to see the Siren city? I've decided to split this chapter a bit, and contain most of the information on the siren stuff for next chapter. Or the one after, since next chapter might be showing us what's going on with Teague, Jared, and Grimorie.**

 **Since the Abaias have no official look to them, and just a story, I'm gonna go with my own idea on how they look. Sound good? :3 If you don't agree, you can envision them however you want too. xD**

 **booknerd00 : Coral? She was actually slightly an inspiration from Ariel's daughter's tail from The Little Mermaid 2, and also just from Ariel's personality in Once Upon a Time. Clueless when she doesn't know something, and assuming that everyone knows something when she knows.**

 **Evx : Greek mythology is _really_ interesting to read about. I completely agree there. I really like all mythological creatures though. They're such a cool concept to play with, especially in stories. And yes, Mina does need to get back to Teague, or she will be dead before she can even attempt to help him. ;; That's a sad thought.**

 **Guest 1 : Yes, we should definitely worry about Mina. Really, what's affecting her is kind of like dreamshade, for all the other oncers out there besides me. xD It takes time to come into effect, but since she keeps only getting short contacts with Teague, it's creeping up from basically the same place it was at when she ran into Teague at whatever time. Right now, since I don't state it officially in the context I believe, it's around her shoulder, and will creep towards her neck, face, and heart. Possibly her legs and other arms too. Once it reaches her heart, she's a dead woman though.**

* * *

 _"How far is the city?"_

 _"About a day's travel."_

 _"A day?" Horror floods through me. "I might not have that much time!"_

 _She clears her throat. "I don't know what this foreboding time limit is, but I was speaking for how long it would take_ you _. No, if I'm taking you, I can get you there in under an hour."_

 _"You can swim that fast for that long?" I raise an eyebrow in question. That's quite impressive._

 _"What? No way! No, we're traveling by a much cooler method."_

 _Suddenly, I think I'm not going to like this transportation very much. "What's this method of transportation? And while we're on this subject, what's your name?"_

 _"My name? I'm Coral. And as for our method of transportation...Well, we're going Abaia riding!"_

 _Why don't I like the sound of that name?_

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

As we approach the small island, a piercing screech hits the air. So shocked by the sound and so irritated, I cover my ears with my hands. That's a _huge_ mistake on my own part, because that involves ripping my hand out of Coral's. And since she's the main thing keeping me afloat and she's going pretty fast, she keeps going as I slip from her gasp and go under.

The water hurts my eyes, because they're open. However, I don't close them as I begin to try and splash to the surface. I could've sworn that I saw a tentacle, and after learning that a hydra is on this plane, who isn't to say that something like a Kraken isn't either? My paranoid brain is very close to snapping when something grabs me, jerking me to the surface. I'm about to scream, afraid a Kraken or another hydra has found me, till I realize that it's just Coral helping me up so I don't drown.

"Now why on earth did you let go of my hand?" She shakes her head. "It was a very stupid thing to do, you know."

I sigh, but decide not to push the point that I didn't _intentionally_ let go of her hand. She wouldn't understand even if I did try to explain it. "The awful screaming hurt my ears." That's my muttered reasoning instead.

"The shrieking from the eels?" She tilts her head, and then an amused expression takes on her face. "Oh, that's right. You've probably never heard an abaia before, since you didn't know that you were a siren."

 _That's_ an Abaia? That sounded horrendous! Not only that, but her comment about shrieking and eels brought one image to mind. The shrieking eels from The Princess Bride. If they looked like that, there was no way I was climbing onto one. Not for a million bucks. Not even to save my life and everyone else's that I wanted to. Mainly? Teague's. Okay, that might not be true. I didn't know what I would do. But the shrieking eels terrified me as a child. I remember hiding my face in my mother's shirt when we watched it, always afraid of that specific part. Not the rodents of unusual side so much. Just the eels.

"Ya...Never heard them before." I rubbed my ear with my free hand. "Uh, anyways, lead the way."

"Okay!" As peppy as ever, Coral begins to swim once again towards the mysterious island.

The shrieking only grows louder as we approach the land. I frown, doing my best to block out the noise, but it's so loud that it pierces through the shield I attempted to make that would've forced it out. I _really_ hope they don't make these awful sounds when we've started riding them, or I'll go mad. I would probably drown before dealing with shrieks like that. Not that I have much of a choice in the matter.

When we step onto land, I suddenly pull back, and glance at Coral. She's stepping onto land. _Stepping_. Her tail has morphed into two legs, and her shirt has become a short dress. It's weird and amazing all at the same time.

"Woah." I'm taken by surprise, but then flinch in pain as a shriek ripples through the air. Do those things ever shut up?

Coral just chuckles at my position. "You get used to them after awhile."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stick with horse back riding after this." I shake my head, and she just grins.

"Alright, now if we can just find Tide, we should be fine to go..."

"Tide?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Right. You're clueless. Well, Tide happens to be a merman."

"Those exist?"

"How else do you think there are still little baby mermaids? The stork brought them?" She grins at my frown.

"Let's just go see him then." As we walk, I decide to ask another question. "Um, these things aren't going to swim underwater...Are they?"

"We'll try to stay above water for as much of the ride as possible, and have them stay surface level. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." I nod, relief sinking in. So I don't have to worry about the lack of oxygen.

Another shriek hits the air, and I flinch again as we enter the stables. Well, I would call them stables. They look a lot like horse stalls inside except, well, they aren't. They are significantly larger, and are more of aquariums in the ground with walls around them in case something springs up. These things must be pretty big then...I gulp involuntarily.

A guy across the room glances in our direction. He has dark blue hair, and brilliant seaweed-colored eyes. His gaze looks over me and Coral, and then he raises an eyebrow. "Coral? You're back? _And_ you've brought a siren? Your father will not be pleased."

Coral rolls her eyes, but now I'm a bit nervous about what she might've 'forgotten' to tell me. "Father shmather. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Care to tell me what's going on?" I ask, glancing at Coral before looking back at Tide.

"We aren't exactly on the best terms with you guys right now, so no." His voice is suddenly very cold. I decide right then and there that I don't like him.

Of course, I think he just gave me some information unintentionally. His loss, not mine. I switch my gaze back to Coral, and decide to ask her about this instead. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

I hear her mutter something along the lines of 'slipped my mind,' and huff. Is she serious? She avoids my gaze, looking back at Tide, and his gaze softens. A click goes off in my head as I realize what's going on. He likes her. Or maybe it's the other way around. Or maybe the crush goes both ways. I don't know for sure, but that does make more sense now.

"Look, can you get us a ride?" Coral gives him a bedazzling smile. Hm, guess that kind of answers my question. One way crush it seems, and it's poor Tide who's the one giving them. I really hope Coral notices, so she won't end up hurting him. Or maybe she does know. I don't know. Why do I even care? I only just met this strange girl.

After a sigh, Tide nods. "Should I get two under-sea saddles?"

"No, we'll go with above-sea ones this time."

"Above-sea?" He raises an eyebrow. "You do realize how dangerous that is, when riding an abaia, right?"

"Dangerous?" My gaze narrows as I let my eyes bore into Coral. "Coral, you didn't say anything about this!"

"Pft, we'll be in no danger." Coral waves a hand.

This girl is _reckless_! I think Tide thinks the same thing, because he's trying to convince her otherwise. "Coral, no one has done above-sea abaia riding in what, a decade? I believe even longer. This isn't safe."

"Are you going to disobey your princess' orders?"

She just played the royalty card. Wow. Just...Wow. Tide sighs again. "Fine."

Wait. No, he wasn't supposed to agree! I don't want to ride these things! Panic is filling me, and fast. But then something hits me. I walked off a dock and faked my death, and then survived a hydra attack, but I can't handle an eel? What am I, a baby? Maybe this attitude is a little reckless, but the logic makes sense to me at the moment. Although I may very well regret it later.

Tide grabs the two saddles, tossing one to Coral. "I'll put the one on for this kid," He gestures to me, and I scowl when he calls me 'kid,' "while you put on your's, since you know how to."

"If you do anything to it because she's siren, I'll have your head. You may not agree with some of the new rules, but I do."

Tide huffed, but didn't respond. Instead, he walked up to a stall, and clicked. There was a loud screech - ugh, it was even worse than the shrieking - as something bobbed to the surface. It was black, and looked kind of like an actual eel. **(Author's Note : If you go on google images and search abaia, I'm kind of going off the looks of the fourth image in the first row. I'm not exactly sure how to describe the creature. cx If I could, I'd show a picture, but I don't want to change the cover to that ugly creature.)** It was awful looking in my opinion, but there was adoration in Tide's eyes, so I didn't dare voice my opinion. He walked into the stall, and the thing shrieked at him. Tide didn't seem fazed, but honestly? It didn't sound happy to see people. Did he give me some eel that hated people purposefully or something? No. I was just being paranoid.

After a few minutes, he gets the saddle on properly, and turns to me. "This is a partner abaia." He explains, and I can't help but hear in his tone the way that he talks to me like I'm a child. Then again, maybe water Fae learn about abaia at a young age. How would I know? "It's smaller than the normal-sized abaia because it's younger," This thing was _small_? "and has been trained to follow older abaia. So, it will follow Coral's abaia. Just stay in saddle, 'kay?"

"Right." I didn't like this air that he had, thinking he was better than me.

He shows me how to get on, and that gestures to a lever. "On three, I'm going to pull this. As you can see, Coral is already out, and since she's on an adult and can steer, will be waiting for you. I know you don't have your siren gills and you obviously have weak lungs, so you can't hold your breath long. Luckily for you, you'll only be under for around a minute. Think you can handle that?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes."

"Good." He smirks. "Because, if you don't do it, you'll wind up dead, and it'll take forever to get that blood out."

That was kind of morbid. He really didn't like sirens much, did he? I'd have to talk to Teague about that. _If_ I even managed to get back to Teague...That was a sickening thought.

"Three!" Wait, he didn't even count!

I heard the spin of a gear, and the abaia dove under. I barely had time to grab some air, and gripping the designated part of the saddle with the waist loop on as well, I just hoped to survive.

It's as my lungs begin to burn for air that we pull back to the surface. Relief fills me as I blink my eyes, and shake my head to dry my hair a bit. Coral glances at me with a grin.

"Ready for the real fun?"

Was she crazy? Then again, crazy has crazy company, and I was definitely crazy after that whole jail experience. I'd done things I'd never have done otherwise. Unless I'd just been crazy for awhile and didn't notice it? That could be the case. I was crazy for falling in love with Teague, but I think that counts as something else entirely.

"Yes, I'm ready." I nod.

"Then off we go!"

* * *

 **So, next chapter will have the siren city and all of that. As you can see, the set up is slightly different than in the books where they are gypsies, but I like it!  
**

 **Alright, can we get three reviews from this chapter guys? Also, if you have any suspicions on this story, let me know! My original story line with this was to kill basically everyone off at the end, but I decided that doesn't seem to be the best idea since I seem to be killing the characters in stories quite a bit recently. So, I'm going to try and veer away from killing everyone, 'kay? I can't make any promises though. cx**

 **~ Dagger**


	9. Chapter 9 - I Could Lie

**Chapter Nine - I Could Lie**

 **Hm, I realize now I left us hanging on the conditions of Grimorie (or, as we saw in Wonderfully Wonderful Villains, _J_ ), Jared, and Teague. So, how about we take a break from abaia, sirens, Coral, and Mina along with any other sea creatures we might run into so that we can find out what on earth is going on with them?**

 **Evx : Haha, I'm not surprised you say that. cx This should answer your question on what is happening with _my_ Teague (yes, he is mine). :p**

 **so in her own head : I'm glad you were able to find some, as I think those really helped me get the right vision of them in my head. :) And alright, I won't let the picketers know.**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad it helped! I always thing that comparing one thing to another, if they are similar, can conjure up a better image.**

 **heywassuphelloo : Haha, yes, they are a bit frightening. But that's okay, right? xD Of course, in this story they're also inspired slightly by the Shrieking Eels in The Princess Bride - hm, that would make a good tale to stick Mina in - so I guess that makes them creepier to me. Also, I'm glad you're liking them! I doubt I would ride one, and if Mina was in a rational state of mind I don't think she would either, but oh well.**

 **Roza0415 : We'll find that out when she arrives at Siren City. ;)**

* * *

 _I heard the spin of a gear, and the abaia dove under. I barely had time to grab some air, and gripping the designated part of the saddle with the waist loop on as well, I just hoped to survive._

 _It's as my lungs begin to burn for air that we pull back to the surface. Relief fills me as I blink my eyes, and shake my head to dry my hair a bit. Coral glances at me with a grin._

 _"Ready for the real fun?"_

 _Was she crazy? Then again, crazy has crazy company, and I was definitely crazy after that whole jail experience. I'd done things I'd never have done otherwise. Unless I'd just been crazy for awhile and didn't notice it? That could be the case. I was crazy for falling in love with Teague, but I think that counts as something else entirely._

 _"Yes, I'm ready." I nod._

 _"Then off we go!"_

* * *

 _Jared's POV_

* * *

I stroll into the dungeons after being sure that the Grimorie is asleep. I mean, I _did_ make her inhale some sleeping powder _after_ she was asleep, but I don't know if that will help or not. So I guess I'll just have to find out, and hope she doesn't find me down here conversing with our 'guest.'

I can tell he knows I'm approaching, because I see scowling blue eyes and here the restless movement.

"Teague, settle down." I order.

The snarled reply is filled with more hate than I've ever heard before. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Shut up. If you don't quiet down, she'll hear us."

That makes him pause. "What?"

"Plus, if my suspicions are correct seeing as you were the one that saved Mina's life, your connection to her is stronger, and so you hurting yourself by banging your wrists against the iron is probably hurting her."

He glares at me. "I don't think I believe you, but let's pretend I do, for the sake of having a civil conversation that will blow up if you don't leave."

"Fine." I nod, complying to that. "Just give me a small chance here. I want Mina to be safe as much as you do, but the Grimorie is stronger than you would suspect. She's playing games, Teague, and we have to tread carefully."

"You just want Mina to yourself, actually."

"No. I want her to be happy. If that's with you, then so be it." Hey, I can lie, can't I? "Look, what I'm saying is, I have a plan. And I need you to listen."

* * *

 **Hm, seems a little fishy to me, but then again, I'm not sure where I think this will go Jared wise. He's kind of tottering on the fine line between good and evil. What are you guys thinking? Is he actually on Teague's side, or is he on Grimorie's? Also, what about this plan that we didn't get to hear? What are your thoughts on that?  
**

 **I apologize for the shorter chapter. But, I didn't want you to know the plan yet, so it had to be short. cx Next chapter will be longer since we'll be back to Mina and Coral!**

 **As always, can we get three reviews on this? Then I'll update. ^^ That's just my way of telling how interested people are in a story, because if three people are interested, I know there's at least three people who will read the next update. cx**

 **~ Dagger**


	10. Chapter 10 - Hope Is Our Four-Letter Wor

**Chapter Ten - Hope Is Our Four-Letter Word**

 **Alright, let's get back to our wonderful Counting Stars, shall we? Generally when I do this I listen to the song, so I just go on youtube and pick a video that plays it for ten hours, so I don't have to constantly go and make it repeat. cx Hehe, yup. Ten hours of it. Good thing it doesn't take that long to write! X3**

 **Evx : Uh, I think mine is stronger. :p But whatever you think...As for Jared, well, we'll just have to see, won't we? Hopefully Teague doesn't believe him about this 'you can have Mina' business.**

 **so in her own head : Yes, yes, it was a short chapter. ;-; I'm glad I got chocolate though! :D And I agree, Jared probably does get his own side.**

 **booknerd00 : Hm, hm, yes. That isn't the plan, but it definitely would work! As for it being his castle, well, it's technically still the Fates. Teague didn't take over in this story. ^^ And hehe, glad someone remembers Grimore, or as some people know her, J. c:**

 **heywassuphelloo : Haha, I'm not surprised. I'm questioning _everybody's_ sanity in this story at this point. I may actually write that as a story at some point, just because Mina being in The Princess Bride would be very interesting...Although that may be more of a Jarina story...Hm...**

 **Guest 1 : Good point. He does jump to whoever can help him the most at the time. cx**

 **The Book Worm : I'm glad this is exciting to you! Hopefully I don't disappoint!**

* * *

 _That makes him pause. "What?"_

 _"Plus, if my suspicions are correct seeing as you were the one that saved Mina's life, your connection to her is stronger, and so you hurting yourself by banging your wrists against the iron is probably hurting her."_

 _He glares at me. "I don't think I believe you, but let's pretend I do, for the sake of having a civil conversation that will blow up if you don't leave."_

 _"Fine." I nod, complying to that. "Just give me a small chance here. I want Mina to be safe as much as you do, but the Grimorie is stronger than you would suspect. She's playing games, Teague, and we have to tread carefully."_

 _"You just want Mina to yourself, actually."_

 _"No. I want her to be happy. If that's with you, then so be it." Hey, I can lie, can't I? "Look, what I'm saying is, I have a plan. And I need you to listen."_

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I don't know how long it takes me to register the fact that Coral and her abaia aren't ahead of me anymore. I've been so focused on getting to this Siren City that I kind of tuned out her attempts at starting a conversation, and she just stopped trying. But now I can't see her. I begin to panic. What's going on?

As if it can sense my confusion and the fact that I don't know where I'm going anymore, the abaia begins to shriek and wriggle about underneath me, as if trying to knock me off. I do the instinctive thing, and scream. Which just succeeds in unsettling it even more and making my ears ring. I'm going to die out here! This was a trick! Coral was trying to trick me! Tide obviously hates Sirens. Maybe all mermaids do. This was just a trap to get me killed. Maybe the Kraken or the Loch Ness Monster or another hydra is here and she's going to have it kill me!

"Mina! Calm down!" I grip on even tighter as Coral - very fast - manages to get in my sights. "How did you get so far ahead?"

"Tide said that this abaia was trained to follow older ones!"

"Wha-What?" Coral frowns, looking very confused. "No abaia does that."

"What?" Now I'm confused. "You mean partner abaias don't exist?"

"Exactly..." Realization lights up on her face. "Oh my gosh, he tried to kill you!"

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Well, perhaps kill is a bit strong of a word. But he wanted the abaia to get out of control by making you think it would follow. Obviously, it caught onto your Fae, water creature side and in that way you subconsciously willed it to go where you wanted. When you were no longer focused on getting to one spot, it panicked along with you. Which, I would expect you to know if you were a Siren that was raised here. Obviously you aren't though, like you said before. But just wait till I get my hands on that boy! He'll be sorry he even got up tod-"

"Coral!" I break in, needing her to end her rant. "The abaia goes where I direct it to?"

"Well, ya." She looks at me like I'm stupid, but then the look fades away. "Right, right, you weren't raised Siren. I keep forgetting."

Wow. Sometimes she seems brilliant. Other times? She seems very scatter-brained.

"Let's just...Well, let's just go. I'll do my best to remain focused." I respond.

"You'll only have to for about five minutes tops."

"Why?" Her comment takes me by surprise, and I feel it's necessary to ask.

"Because we're almost there." Again, she gives me a 'duh' look.

"How do you know that?" Again, I'm confused by her logic. Er, more confused, I guess, since I was already confused. That's how it works, right? Being confused and then becoming even more confused as the conversation goes on. Maybe? I don't know.

"Because of the landmarks."

"Landmarks...Wait, Landmarks?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Just a phrase I picked up from the humans. They're pretty stupid creatures, aren't they?"

Okay, so she's just assuming that I knew I was Fae and just didn't know what type I was, I guess? Or she forgot that I didn't know I was a siren? I don't know, but at the moment I really don't care. I'll just roll with it, even though I'm a little mad about her comment.

It takes about three minutes for us to see it, and an additional two minutes to reach it. But seriously, merely seeing it takes my breathe away. And I thought the descriptions of _Atlantis_ were amazing, but this makes Atlantis - or what I always imagined Atlantis looking like, which is probably quite exaggerated in description - look like dirt that's being compared to a silver platter. It's obvious that the silver platter - er, the city of the sirens - wins.

Firstly, the thing literally glimmers, because the city seems to be made of treasure. Gold, silver, rare gems, all of it is there. Of course, there's some normal materials too. The entire thing seems to be encased in glass and the glass goes underwater, so I guess the top was added recently. Which - of course - only begs the question as to what the other levels look like, because when I make a comment, Coral talks about the top not being very impressive. This is what the sirens have been doing all this time? Living in a castle city? I'm stunned. Why on earth did I never know about this place, or my heritage, for that matter?

The rest of the going is kind of a blur as Coral guides us past some guards and inside. The abaia are put in stalls in a water chamber after we get off in a pool of sorts. Once inside, I find that they use quite a bit of Fae magic to have some water inside but keep most of it out. It's honestly fascinating, and I could spend hours just staring at it all. Of course, I don't really have the time for that if I want to live. The twinging in my heart reminds me of that quite often if I'm not trying to block it out, and even then it doesn't work very well.

And then - finally - we manage to get an audience with the king and queen. I honestly was _not_ expecting Coral to pull something like that on me.

"Coral!" I squeak from alarm as the guy slips through a door. He actually seemed like a nice guy. I believe he said his name was Kino? "What are you thinking?! An audience with the king and queen?!"

"Hey, they'll help you with the whole Siren thing."

I'm horrified. Absolutely horrified. I thought we were going here to get some help! Not to talk to the King and Queen themselves and find out why I never knew I was siren, and why it never showed!

Oh gosh. I'm so dead. That's the main thought in my head whenever Kino reappears. "This way, ladies." He gives us a grin. "Your audience is accepted."

* * *

 **Hm...Does anyone else realize a slight kink in this plan? Mina is wanting to go to the castle...But from what it seems, Jared and Teague might be leaving the castle? Not good at all. Let's hope it works out, or we're going to be in a big amount of trouble!**

 **Also, sorry I keep splitting these chapters, but I don't want to flood in too much information, as too much information will make your brain choke! If anyone understood that reference, have a cookie.**

 **Hehe, anyways, can we get three reviews so that I can get to work on the next chapter? Sorry for the lack of updates recently, school has been eating up my time! Most likely, weekends will be the main time I update now. :c Hopefully I can update some during the week though too!**

 **Also, thank you guys so much for the support you guys give on all of my stories! It means so much to me. c:**

 **~ Dagger**


	11. Chapter 11 - I Feel It Burn

**Chapter Eleven - I Feel It Burn**

 **Ah, we really need to find out what happened to Mina! Don't worry, she didn't die while we were gone. But, we do need to be careful with her, she's kind of crazy now.**

 **Evx : It's okay! I'm not dead, I promise! Just really busy. ;) Haha, Mina does need to get to the castle. But she needs help to get there fast. As for Teague killing Jared? Well, we'll find out whether or not that happens later. c:**

 **Guest 1 : Hm, we'll just have to find out whether or not they do, and whether or not that works in her favor.**

 **heywassuphelloo : Haha, yes. Jarina is good too, if Teague isn't involved. If Teague is? Well, even the originally intended Jarina of mine ends up becoming Meague. xD Haha, as for running into each other, that wasn't exactly what I viewed as the problem, but that could be too. It would be a problem if Mina got there but Jared and Teague had left. And indeed! Let's fine out what happens when the King and Queen meet Wilhelmina Grimm!**

* * *

 _The rest of the going is kind of a blur as Coral guides us past some guards and inside. The abaia are put in stalls in a water chamber after we get off in a pool of sorts. Once inside, I find that they use quite a bit of Fae magic to have some water inside but keep most of it out. It's honestly fascinating, and I could spend hours just staring at it all. Of course, I don't really have the time for that if I want to live. The twinging in my heart reminds me of that quite often if I'm not trying to block it out, and even then it doesn't work very well._

 _And then - finally - we manage to get an audience with the king and queen. I honestly was not expecting Coral to pull something like that on me._

 _"Coral!" I squeak from alarm as the guy slips through a door. He actually seemed like a nice guy. I believe he said his name was Kino? "What are you thinking?! An audience with the king and queen?!"_

 _"Hey, they'll help you with the whole Siren thing."_

 _I'm horrified. Absolutely horrified. I thought we were going here to get some help! Not to talk to the King and Queen themselves and find out why I never knew I was siren, and why it never showed!_

 _Oh gosh. I'm so dead. That's the main thought in my head whenever Kino reappears. "This way, ladies." He gives us a grin. "Your audience is accepted."_

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

Coral has to quite literally drag me into the room. That combined with the black stuff climbing up my arms - it's started on the palm of my other hand too - and the bits of pain I'm receiving from Teague are starting to really add up and exhaust me. But I can't stop. I have the horrendous feeling that falling asleep could prove fatal, so I have to stay awake and alert at all costs.

A lot harder than it seems, but the pain might just help with that.

"The King and Queen." Coral murmurs as we walk in, and bows. Deciding that I should probably follow in suit, I bow as well. Of course, I don't get a proper look before then, and decide that that means I'm very stupid. I don't even know who I'm bowing too, and just follow after Coral. Coral has proven she's not the most reliable to lean on, so I think I may have officially gone off the deep end.

Coral yanks my hand to pull me out of the bow as she stands up again, and I have to hold back the urge not to yelp. What is wrong with her? I get that her kind doesn't seem to exactly get along with sirens - to say the least - but there's no need for this rough treatment! Seriously, it's getting on my nerves.

Now I get a good look at them. They're older - or I assume so - because they show hints of being older. In fact, they look old enough to be my grandparents, which must mean that they're extremely old in Fae years. They seem kind enough though. Then again, I know nothing about sirens, and I should know by now that looks are extremely deceiving, so I should never judge off that. In fact, _everything_ seems to be deceiving lately. I can't think straight!

"What brings you here?" The King speaks first, glancing us both over and not looking too interested. The Queen, on the other hand, looks very interested, and I avoid her gaze that happens to stay on me. Is staring not considered weird on the Fae plane? Because it's creeping me out.

"Well, you see, I really need your he-" I begin, but Coral is very swift to cut me off.

"We want to know the best way to take a Glamour off someone who doesn't know they have a Glamour on them." She gestures to me. "I can tell that she has a Glamour on because she's a siren, but she doesn't know this."

"Are you saying you're a mermaid?" King - I'm not even going to think of them with a 'the' anymore - raises an eyebrow.

"Well, ya." Coral doesn't seem to think this a big deal, but the King does.

"How are we supposed to trust you?! Suppose this is one of your sea beasts you've managed to sway to your control, and just have a glamour over it! Prove to me that she's a siren, and maybe I'll believe you!" Ooh, he's _really_ angry. Coral messed up there.

"Maybe we should hear them ou-" Queen begins, but King cuts her off.

"Well?" He shouts the words, flinging them at Coral.

Coral turns to me, and looks me into the eyes. Her voice has an icy, determined calmness to it. She's determined. But I didn't sign up for this? What on earth is she doing? "You have to scream."

"What?" I stare at her, confused.

"Scream!" She whisper-shouts at me.

"I don't know what you'r-" My words melt into a shriek of pain as slams into me. Queen and King don't flinch, but I do. I don't get a good look at Coral, mainly because I'm stumbling away from her, my ears ringing. "What was that for?!"

"It was proving that you're a siren, and Fae." Coral shrugs, before turning back to King. "Is that proof enough for you?" Tempers are flaring. I'm getting really worried now. I just want to get to Teague! I feel like all this time wasting is just making the black whatever it's called grow faster.

"Let's say I believe you on this matter. Care to explain who this is?"

"She's-"

"Coral, stop!" I shout the words at her, and she stops in her tracks. "My name is Wilhelmina Grimm, and I don't care about stupid glamours or anything like that! What I care about is going back to the Fates castle, killing the creature that caused this in the first place, and getting back to my boyfriend!"

"Grimm?" Queen stands up.

Whoops. _That_ cat is out of bag. Any hope at getting back to the castle now with their help is done for now. Coral stares at me in shock though. Right. I forgot to say that I was a Grimm, didn't I?

"That makes you our granddaughter!"

Woah, wait. What?!

* * *

 **Haha, well, that happened. xD What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Also, some characters who didn't show up at _all_ in Time of Dying are going to be coming back next chapter or the chapter after that, so be ready!  
**

 **Can we get three reviews? Then I'll be super happy... cx Wait, no, that's not what I say here. Now is the part where I say that three reviews will purchase the next chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	12. Chapter 12 - Watch It Burn

**Chapter Twelve - Watch It Burn**

 **Hey guys! I hope you haven't missed this story too much! It may just be the longest one (counting Black Space and Time of Dying) I have on this site, so I'm hoping I didn't leave you in too much suspense. ;)**

 **I find it funny that you guys are so shocked about this grandparent thing. If you read Forever, I thought you would've seen it coming. cx It says in there that Mina would've been considered siren royalty, and that her grandparents were basically the king and queen of the sea. xD**

 **Evx : Yes, she does really need to get back to Teague. Of course, we're going to find out about what's going on with him and Jared this chapter... :3 They have a plan, remember? We need to see them put it into action.**

 **Guest 1 : I guess we can only find out from me writing!**

 **booknerd00 : I'm glad it was still good, even if it didn't go in the direction you expected!**

 **heywassuphelloo : Don't worry, they'll explain...Just not in this chapter. :p**

 **Mouse : Oh no, don't die! D: I can't be a murder! And thank you so much! c: That means a lot to hear you say that!**

 **Guest 2 : I'm glad you do! I'm gonna be sad when this ends, as we're getting closer and closer.**

* * *

 _"What?" I stare at her, confused._

 _"Scream!" She whisper-shouts at me._

 _"I don't know what you'r-" My words melt into a shriek of pain as she slams into me. Queen and King don't flinch, but I do. I don't get a good look at Coral, mainly because I'm stumbling away from her, my ears ringing. "What was that for?!"_

 _"It was proving that you're a siren, and Fae." Coral shrugs, before turning back to King. "Is that proof enough for you?" Tempers are flaring. I'm getting really worried now. I just want to get to Teague! I feel like all this time wasting is just making the black whatever it's called grow faster._

 _"Let's say I believe you on this matter. Care to explain who this is?"_

 _"She's-"_

 _"Coral, stop!" I shout the words at her, and she stops in her tracks. "My name is Wilhelmina Grimm, and I don't care about stupid glamours or anything like that! What I care about is going back to the Fates castle, killing the creature that caused this in the first place, and getting back to my boyfriend!"_

 _"Grimm?" Queen stands up._

 _Whoops. That cat is out of bag. Any hope at getting back to the castle now with their help is done for now. Coral stares at me in shock though. Right. I forgot to say that I was a Grimm, didn't I?_

 _"That makes you our granddaughter!"_

 _Woah, wait. What?!_

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I recline against the wall in the dungeon, deciding not to attempt to escape. Jared said he was going to putt the plan into action today. The question is whether or not he'll keep his word. I don't think I should trust him, but then again, he's my only option right now.

I'm still confused as to why Jared assumes that Mina is still alive. There's no way she could've lived when she walked off the docks. She couldn't have used Fae magic to save herself. But Jared says I would've known. I don't know how he knows I would've known, but I'll hold on to any hope that she might be alive out there.

The door swings open, and in steps Jared, dragging someone behind him. "Alright, brother. Stage One is complete."

Sure enough, the Grimorie - knocked out cold - is being towed behind him. He actually kept his word? I'm impressed. Apparently he knocked her out with sleeping powder from the gnomes - I hate those foul, loathsome creatures - and the plan is now to let me out and lock her up in my place. I lift my shackled hands up expectantly.

"Right." With a wave of his hands, my chains fall off. I rub my red wrists and wave my cell door open. From there, we chain the Grimorie - let her wrists burn - up and lock her door. "That should keep her out of the way."

"With that handled, how exactly do you plan on us finding Mina?" I raise an eyebrow. It won't be us. It'll be me in the end. At some point, I'll have to ditch him, because I think he might only have his own best interests at heart. He's been switching sides from the start.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of where those docks are. So, we're going to go there, and figure out where she could've gone from there, if that makes any sense. Because she had to have gone somewhere." He makes it sound so simple and logical.

Sadly, it's not quite as simple as he makes it sound, and there's not really any thoughts we can have from it. It'll be a lot of guesswork. But it's worth it for Mina. I can see that now.

"Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

 _Ever's POV_

* * *

"Nix, I'm tired of sitting around like this. We saw what sort of state Mina was in whenever Teague took her to the Fae plane. For Pete's sake, we don't even know if she survived or not! We should be there, helping her! Not here!" I continue to pace and ramble on angrily, while Nix sits in a chair.

"I think we'd know if she didn't survive, considering Teague would probably go all 'Dark Prince' on us. Plus, you're her Fae Godmother, so certainly you'd be able to tell...?" He says, tilting his head.

"But that's just it! I'm her Fae _G_ _odmother_. I shouldn't be sitting on the sidelines. I should be out there with her!" I throw my hands up in the air in anger.

"Fair enough." He sighs. "But we don't know where the seamripper is."

"And we don't know what would happen if you crossed over. I know."

"That doesn't matter. If we find the seamripper, we go."

"But-"

"You wanted to go so badly. Here's your chance. Don't back out now." He meets my gaze. "Let's find the seamripper."

* * *

 **Uh oh. So Mina is going to the castle, but the brothers just left. Do you think they'll run into her, or do you think they'll miss each other completely? And what about Ever and Nix? Who do you think they'll run into (if anyone) and how do you think they'll play into this, if they are any major characters at all? ;) Let me know in a review!  
**

 **Speaking of reviews, can we get three more? Then I'll update! I have lots of free time on my hands these next few days, so hopefully I'll be update more like I did during the summer!**

 **~ Dagger**


	13. Chapter 13 - Seek It Out And You Shall

**Chapter Thirteen - Seek It Out And You Shall Find**

 **I'm sorry, I was hoping to get more updates out this weekend but got distracted by a lot of things. xD Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Also, since I'm super busy with school, I'm considering having another thing on here. It would be a one-shot challenge, where basically you guys give me a few different things each time (sometimes different, sometimes the same) and I'll write a one-shot on it! Any opinions? This will give me something to do on the bus if you guys think it's a good idea.**

 **heywassuphelloo : I know, I never really considered it either. xD So I decided it would be fun to write it in! And I love his character too, so he may/may not be safe. 3**

 **Evx : Haha, but they don't know what's going on, so I think their worry is well-deserved. And ya, Jared is desperate. As for Grimorie? I guess we'll have to wait and see that.**

 **Guest : We'll probably be seeing some of that stuff answered this chapter, so have no fear!**

 **LZ18 : That's where I got the idea from! c:**

* * *

 _"But that's just it! I'm her Fae Godmother. I shouldn't be sitting on the sidelines. I should be out there with her!" I throw my hands up in the air in anger._

 _"Fair enough." He sighs. "But we don't know where the seamripper is."_

 _"And we don't know what would happen if you crossed over. I know."_

 _"That doesn't matter. If we find the seamripper, we go."_

 _"But-"_

 _"You wanted to go so badly. Here's your chance. Don't back out now." He meets my gaze. "Let's find the seamripper."_

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I storm into the castle. All it took was a wave of my hand to blow the doors open, and I'm starting to get the feeling I'm going mad. Which is bad. But I ignore that for now, because I'm not my top priority right now. Teague is. And he'll be in the dungeons. So I need to get in without Jared and Grimorie finding out I'm alive and here, find Teague, get Teague out after explaining I'm alive, and then get out.

Sounds simple. I'm sure I'll be able to pull it off without a hitch.

Is using sarcasm with yourself a sign of madness? Maybe it is. I think about this, frowning, as I somewhat hurry to the dungeons. I'm honestly kind of wanting to run into the Grimorie at this point. I want to make her pay for what she did. She's made a mess out of everything. For goodness sakes, she's the reason I'm dying to begin with! If I get my hands on her, she is dead. So dead.

Contemplating horrid fates for the Grimorie at this point, I descend the staircase to the dungeon. The castle is extremely quiet. That's a shocker, considering the Grimorie is here. I would think it would be louder. It's as I'm traveling down the staircase that a noise finally starts. Screaming. Pained screaming. Feminine, pained screaming. The Grimorie? I raise an eyebrow, taken by surprise. What on this plane is making her scream? Did Teague manage to get out? Is he murdering her? That thought is extremely appealing. I hurry a little. I'd like to partake in the 'festivities,' if so.

I grab a torch and step inside the maze-like dungeon. There are so many corridors, but I think it'll be easy enough to trace the screams that keep bouncing off the walls back to their source. Smirking, I follow it down different corridors, turning left and right and left again, until finally I find it. There's no one to be found, except for inside one cell. In one there's a girl, screeching in pain.

It all clicks. Teague isn't here. Neither is Jared. They must've locked the Grimorie up and left. But would they be looking for me? They might still assume that I'm dead. And if they are, they're looking in all the places. I'm here, not wherever they are.

I weigh the two options I now have in my mind. On the one hand, I could leave the Grimorie here with her tortured screaming and go find the two boys myself. On the other hand, I could stay here and murder the Grimorie like I wanted to, and then either wait here for the guys or leave and find them myself.

That's not a very difficult decision. Suddenly I don't even care that I'm dying. The Grimorie needs to pay for all she's done, and she can only do that one way that I will make sure she does. Dying.

The tortured screams stop, turning to ragged breathes. The Grimorie's eyes land on me, and she opens her vile mouth to speak. "You."

"Expecting someone else?" I lean against the wall casually, and a wild smirk plays on my lips.

I'm gambling with a lot right now. My life and my sanity. I may have already lost my sanity though, so I think we should narrow that list down to my life. But at the moment, I'm okay with that. Both of my arms have the black lines all the way up to my shoulder. And you know what? I don't care. Teague had better find me before they do any damage - or I can find him, either option is okay - and then everything will be fine and dandy. Thank goodness I'm not extremely weak like I was the first time. I've just learned to cope with it.

Or it could be the Fae magic that I've finally managed to tap into completely. The glamour that was on me was taken off by me with the help of my grandparents, because _apparently_ my mother coincidentally forgot to mention that not only am I a Grimm, but I'm also a siren Grimm. I don't think Fae Grimms normally exist! Not that it matters. I know now, and that's what really counts. Though if I ever see her again, I'll have to talk to her about it. I have to admit, I look a lot more impressive now. Golden-streaked hair, golden flecks in my eyes, and for goodness sakes, a golden tail! How many people get to say they have that? Not many. Not to mention I also have the Call and Lure...

"I thought you were dead!" Grimorie's hiss brings me back out of my head.

"Ah, you were suppose to think that." Maybe Teague is rubbing off on me a little. I don't think I normally have the guts to do this. Or I've gone bonkers. I keep coming back to this conclusion, so I think it's probably likely that's the case. "Too bad for you I can tap into Fae magic. In case you didn't notice, I carry Fae blood."

Actually, I might be more Fae - or at least, a more powerful Fae - then the Grimorie. The iron is affecting her pretty badly. Another idea dawns on me. It could also be that she's attached to the Grimorie, and having been gone without being anywhere near it - she _is_ on a completely different plane - is starting to take it's toll. Not that it matters.

"But...There's no way...You knew that before!" Wait a minute, did _she_ know?

"Did you know?" I scowl.

"That doesn't matter...I want to know how you...You survived!" She glares right back at me.

I let out a somewhat mad-sounding chuckle, which seems to startle and disturb her. Serves her right. "I walked off the dock, just like you wanted."

"How did you know you would survive?" She's recovering her strength a bit now, but I think she's weaker than before still.

"I didn't." I shrug.

"You're mad."

"Maybe. It depends which way you mean it, although you'd probably be right on both accounts." I lean forward, a grin on my face. Grimorie pulls back a bit, looking even more disturbed.

It's her fault I'm like this though, so she has no right to judge.

"You hovered above the water?" Her eyes widen.

"Look who's gotten smart all of a sudden. I'm impressed." I go back to leaning against the wall. "Congratulations."

"Shut up." She spits the words.

"Or what? You'll spit on me?" I shake my head. "Face it. I'm the one in power now, and you aren't."

"I hate you."

"I've noticed. The same to you."

She begins to quiver from rage, and I come to an extremely mad and risky chance. But it'll be worth it. I have some new found courage, and I'm ready to take on the challenge. The Grimorie deserves to die, but killing her won't be satisfactory if I just kill her while she's helpless. and I know she wants to kill me. So, we'll make it a game. I'll try to kill her, and she'll try to kill me. It'll be an extremely dangerous game of hide and seek almost, considering the entire castle - or, if Grimorie goes cowardly, the entire plane - is the playing field. But I don't mind that. I like the challenge. And I want to see her squirm before I kill her.

"You know what? Let's make it a game." I walk up to the cell as she glares at me, although the panic in her eyes is still there. "You try to kill me, I'll try to kill you. Whoever kills the other wins."

"You're already going to win. I'm chained up." She snarls.

Rolling my eyes with a sigh, I wave my hands. The chains fall off, and she stares at them in shock. "Happy now?"

"You've got a death wish, Grimm."

"I have a name, idiot. I don't want to be called anything remotely close to your name."

She almost says something probably relating to names, but seems to decide against it. Instead, she raises an eyebrow. "Are you ready then?" She doesn't actually mean it, because a kaleidoscope of colors - that must be what her magic looks like, or at least the magic she uses to try and kill me, as I've seen this magic before - swirls around her hands.

"Come and find me!" I chuckle, and disappear to the top of the staircase that leads to the dungeons.

Let the game begin.

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I'm jolted awake at the sound of an anguished scream. Jared is already awake and standing, looking around.

"What was that?" I ask, standing up as well.

The scream rings out again, and Jared's eyes widen a little. There's panic in them. "That's Ever!"

"What?" I ask, but he's already taken off. "Jared, wait!"

And on that note, I'm rushing after him through the trees. In my mind though, I have to keep myself from ditching him and leaving. I can't be concerned about Ever. Not whenever Mina's life hangs in the balance if we take too long. I have to find her, and soon.

As I hurry after him, suddenly I stop as my vision totally blacks out. And then a crystal clear picture forms in my mind, but it's not anywhere near where I am. I'm standing in the dungeon of the castle. There's the Grimorie, just as Jared and I left her. But talking to her is...Mina? My eyes widen. What? Not only is she in the castle - where Jared and I _just_ were - but she looks different. She looks...Fae. Don't tell me she has Fae blood too?

I strain my ears, and manage to hear what they're saying.

"You know what? Let's make it a game." Mina walks up to the cell as Grimorie glares back at her. I don't know how to feel about Mina's choice of words. A game? What is she playing at? "You try to kill me, I'll try to kill you. Whoever kills the other wins."

Woah, wait, what?

"Mina, no!" She doesn't hear me, and I come to the conclusion I must not actually be here. Otherwise she'd respond. Her arms are covered in the black streaks, so I'm panicking even more. Not only is she risking her life in a game of revenge, but she's closer to dying than ever!

"You're already going to win. I'm chained up." She snarls, and I can't help but feel slightly relieved. That means this game will be over quick, and Mina will be safe.

Rolling her eyes with a sigh, she waves her hands. The chains fall off, and the Grimorie stares at them in shock. "Happy now?"

Shoot. I didn't see that coming. When did Mina get that good at Fae magic? I didn't think Jared taught her anything remotely close to that. But she could've self-taught herself that, I guess. It doesn't matter at this point. I'm panicking about the fact that Mina just freed the Grimorie! What on the plane is she doing?!

"You've got a death wish, Grimm." I couldn't agree more, sadly.

"Mina, stop being stupid!" She can't hear me, I know. But I have to say it anyways.

"I have a name, idiot. I don't want to be called anything remotely close to your name."

The Grimorie almost says something probably relating to names, but seems to decide against it. I actually always wondered if Grimorie was actually her name. It's a strange thing to name a child, after all. Maybe she actually has another? She doesn't say anything about that though. Instead, she raises an eyebrow. "Are you ready then?" She doesn't actually mean for Mina to answer, - she'd never play by the rules and give Mina a chance to win - because a kaleidoscope of colors swirls around her hands.

"Come and find me!" Mina chuckles, and then suddenly she's gone.

What? "Mina!" I scream her name as the Grimorie blows her cell door open with Fae magic, as she shoots her color ball at that. And then? She rushes off, but she seems weaker. I don't know if Mina's stronger or weaker at this point though. And I'm not about to make bets on who's going to die and who's going to live here. I'm stressing out that Mina was getting a bit too cocky for her own good.

Everything goes black, and I open my eyes to see the woods again. I have two choices. I can follow after Jared - or more accurately his trail, as he has long since disappeared - and find out what happened to Ever. Or, I can head to the castle and find out what's going on with Mina and hopefully keep her from getting herself killed.

That choice is simple. I don't even hesitate before I make my choice. Instead, I turn around and start off in a dead spring towards the castle. I'm still too weak to just appear myself there. So I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way.

"I'm coming, Mina." I whisper.

* * *

 **Wow guys, we're nearing the end of the story! ;-; I'm gonna be sad for this series to end, you know, cause it's my baby. This series has my first story ever posted on here, and is my longest one that I didn't lose interest in. c:**

 **What do you guys think about the deadly game of cat and mouse (with constantly reversing roles) that Mina and the Grimorie are beginning to play? Dangerous, is it not? Who do you think will win? Not just that, but what about this whole 'Crazy Mina' idea? Do you like it? Dislike it? What about screaming Ever? What do you think was going on about that? And last but not least, what about Teague totally ditching Jared to let him go find Ever and heading off to go help Mina? What will Jared's reaction be to that?**

 **Can we get three more reviews? Then I will update! We need lots of things answered. :)  
**

 **~ Dagger**


	14. Chapter 14 - We'll Be Counting Stars

**Chapter Fourteen - We'll Be Counting Stars**

 **Alright guys, here's the next update! I'm pretty sad that we're almost at the end of this story. ;-; However, I'm really happy too! Hopefully you guys are going to like it!**

 **Guest 1 : Haha, ya, Mina is very insane. Hopefully Teague can help her with that. Nix and Ever will be found out about this chapter, so you can find out about that this chapter. c: As for Teague running off without alerting Jared, do you really think it would've been a good idea to tell Jared? Jared is stronger than Teague - not in Fae magic, but in stamina/strength for right now - and could've ditched him, as he seems to be doing whatever is in his best interests.**

 **LZ18 : I'm glad you like it so much! :D That means so much to hear that. ;) And don't worry, it's not over just yet.**

 **booknerd00 : Hm, I'm not sure what to say. Maybe reread the last few chapters? What exactly is disorienting/confusing to you right now? We'll find about Jared and Ever and Nix this chapter, along with darling Teague and crazy Mina with Grimorie. :) Hopefully it'll all make sense**

 **Evx : Ha, I'm glad you like it so much! Crazy Mina is one of my favorites. And ya, Teague _might_ want to go help with that.**

 **heywassuphelloo : I'm glad you like Crazy Mina! And yes, we'd best hope Nix and Ever are okay. It's a bit worrisome that Ever is screaming. I'm glad you like this trilogy, but don't die over my updates! D: Then I'll be in prison and nobody will see my updates! xD**

 **Guest 2 : Ya...Grimorie has caused quite a few different problems. But a story wouldn't be a story without a bad guy! We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?**

 **lamiaz384 : Teague is actually pretty close to the castle, and if you were running to go save your girlfriend's/boyfriend's life, I think you would have the energy to do it. Plus, he's Fae, so that just sort of helps the process. The dock isn't that far away, and you have to remember they were near there. ;)**

 **LZ18 : I know, I know, I'm sorry. :c Hopefully this update makes up for it, because we're nearing the end!**

 **Captainswanshook : I'm glad you like it so much! Sorry it took so long to get this out. :) And by the way, I love your name! Captain Swan is amazing. 3**

 **Also, I apologize that I haven't been updating a lot. I've had some problems I've been dealing with (which I've realized might actually be helped a bit by writing) and I also am trying to write a novel myself. Hopefully this makes up for that. c:**

* * *

 _"Mina, stop being stupid!" She can't hear me, I know. But I have to say it anyways._

 _"I have a name, idiot. I don't want to be called anything remotely close to your name."_

 _The Grimorie almost says something probably relating to names, but seems to decide against it. I actually always wondered if Grimorie was actually her name. It's a strange thing to name a child, after all. Maybe she actually has another? She doesn't say anything about that though. Instead, she raises an eyebrow. "Are you ready then?" She doesn't actually mean for Mina to answer, - she'd never play by the rules and give Mina a chance to win - because a kaleidoscope of colors swirls around her hands._

 _"Come and find me!" Mina chuckles, and then suddenly she's gone._

 _What? "Mina!" I scream her name as the Grimorie blows her cell door open with Fae magic, as she shoots her color ball at that. And then? She rushes off, but she seems weaker. I don't know if Mina's stronger or weaker at this point though. And I'm not about to make bets on who's going to die and who's going to live here. I'm stressing out that Mina was getting a bit too cocky for her own good._

 _Everything goes black, and I open my eyes to see the woods again. I have two choices. I can follow after Jared - or more accurately his trail, as he has long since disappeared - and find out what happened to Ever. Or, I can head to the castle and find out what's going on with Mina and hopefully keep her from getting herself killed._

 _That choice is simple. I don't even hesitate before I make my choice. Instead, I turn around and start off in a dead spring towards the castle. I'm still too weak to just appear myself there. So I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way._

 _"I'm coming, Mina." I whisper._

* * *

 _Ever's POV_

* * *

I continue to scream in agony, clutching my head. Ah, it hurts! It hurts really bad! I'd been feeling minor pain on the human plane, but this takes it to a whole new level. And it hurts! Why do I feel such pain? Is it because I'm connected to Mina? Is that why? Is she in pain? Am I failing my job as being her Fae Godmother? I struggle to even think, because the pain is flooding through me. What on earth is happening?

Someone's voice - hardly able to be heard over the screaming - comes from nearby. "Ever?"

* * *

 _Nix's POV_

* * *

I clutch my face, groaning. I think I must've splinched myself going through the seam ripper - is that even possible, to have something from the fantasy world of Harry Potter happen in real life? - but I can't tell what I did. I just know there's hot and sticky blood on my face, and that leads me to assume I'm hurt. How on earth did I manage to splich myself going through a seam ripper

"Ever?" Someone's voice from nearby. But who's? I've never heard them before.

As I turn slowly, someone breaks through the trees. Black hair and black clothing. Where have I heard that description before? Oh, that's right. That description fits Teague to a T. Is this him?

"What happened?" The boy kneels down beside Ever, and glances over at me. The grey eyes give away that it's not him. Is this the Jared Mina spoke of, who she came over to save when I first met her?

"She st-started screaming whene-whenever we crossed ove-over." I don't move, watching him warily. Ack, my head hurts...

"You guys crossed over? Why?"

"Ever wanted to fin-find out wha-what happened to M-Mina...Sh-she said she wa-was being a hor-horrible Fae godmother..."

"Because Mei is dead." He says quietly. "She must be connecting with Mina like all Godmothers connect to their Grimms."

"So Mina is in pain?" I raise the eyebrow that's not on the bleeding part of my face.

"Yes, and we need to find her. But first, we have to see how we can help Ever." He pauses. "And you." Sitting up a bit taller, he glances around. He also raises his voice to a shout. "Teague, come on! I need your help!"

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I race through the woods. I'm closer now. I just know it. I have to reach Mina, before it's too late. Worry pounds at my head, eating me from the inside and filling in the gaps it makes. I don't know what's going on with Mina, and it's starting to worry me. I have to find her, and now.

Forcing myself to keep going, I keep my mind off of how tired I am by focusing on Mina. Fae don't get tired easily, but being around silver drained me, plus I'm thinking that I'm being affected by Mina. Again. So, being worried is better than tired. I can't stop now.

"Please don't die on me, Mina." I whisper the words as I run.

I'm not sure why I whisper them. Maybe because it seems more appropriate right now. Whatever the case, I whisper them, and can only hope that somehow, Mina hears them, and heeds them.

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

The Grimorie and I chase each other around for awhile, with me constantly disappearing and reappearing in different rooms. She's getting frustrated, and I'm getting madder - I'm not exactly positive which one I mean - every time.

Finally, I appear and sit in the kitchen. Or, to be more specific, I sit on the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. The same kitchen that I had a food fight with Teague in, before the stupid Grimorie came and ruined everything. Crossing my legs, I wait patiently for the Grimorie to arrive. Because she will, sooner or later. I'm betting on sooner, because somehow she always seems to find me somehow. Or she could just be very resourceful. I prefer to think that it's luck or that she's got a tracker on me. Actually, on second thought, I don't like the thought of her having a tracker on me. That's just weird. So, I decide that she's just lucky.

While I wait, I begin to trace the different lines swirling up my right arm with my left hand. I trace maybe three different ones all the way to my shoulder and am half way up the fourth when the door bursts open.

Sure enough, there stands Grimorie.

Rage covers her face as her hands have colors dance around them. As she launches a ball of Fae magic at me, I duck and roll, coming off the table with a thud. Jumping upwards, I shoot a ball of my own, golden Fae magic at her. She nimbly dodges it, and looking even angrier, doesn't even bother to try and toss some magic at me. Instead, she tackles me to the ground, clawing at my shoulders.

I slap her in the face, and roll so that I'm on top. It's like a classic fight, and Grimorie is not winning. No, it's not just that she's not winning. It's that I refuse to _let_ her win. I continue to tussle back and forth with her, and in a rage, throw her backwards. She slams off the wall as I jump to my feet, and I reach for the first thing I can on the counter. A silver knife.

In that moment, Grimorie gets to her hands and knees, and her eyes meet mine, before trailing down to see the knife. I can see everything drain from her eyes, to be met with cold dread.

"You couldn't leave me be, could you?" I hiss the words, stepping forward. Grimorie steps backwards, but there's a wall there, so she only succeeds in pushing herself against that. My mouth can't decide if it should smirk or snarl, so it keeps flickering back and forth between both as my eyes glare at the girl before me. Suddenly, with all her mightiness stripped away, she is a lot less frightening. A single, silver knife that she can't tear from me without taking my hand with it scares her. My human blood helps me not have to deal with most of the nasty side effects silver can inflict. "You couldn't just take Jared and leave. You had to kill me. Maybe he wouldn't have ever grown to love you. Maybe he would've. We'll never know now, will we? Because I'm going to kill you, Grimorie. I won our little game."

I step forward, and Grimorie cowers. "Wil-Wilhelmina-"

"Don't call me that!" I hiss, raising the knife slightly.

She cowers at my anger. "-you've lost your marbles completely!"

"Maybe I have. I've been thrown into absolutely ridiculous circumstance thanks to _you_ , because _you_ decided it was a good idea to try and attempt to kill me! So yes, maybe I've gone crazy. I don't really mind though. I've found it's better to... _embrace_ it than fight it." The ache in my chest that's been slowly starting burns a bit. I ignore it. Instead, I wrap one strand of hair around a finger of my free hand while I clutch the knife.

"P-Please..."

"Jared loves me. Does that hurt to hear, Grimorie? Jared. Loves. Me. Not you. Me."

This comments brings all her rage flying back, and once again she jumps at me. This time, I'm not defenseless, and I'm not using magic that I'm still getting used to. She falls into me, and I ram my knife into her shoulder. A scream of pain leaves her lips as she tries to pull away, and I pull the knife out as she falls away, grabbing at her shoulder. Her attempts at magicing it away don't work, which she should've realized would happen due to it being inflicted with silver. I suppose her desperation makes her mind not think straight. I drop the dagger on the counter with a victorious smirk, and dance away as she shoots a color ball at me, even though the magic itself is weak.

"You missed!" However, my gleeful taunt stops whenever I realize she _didn't_ miss.

She wanted me to move away from where I set the knife. She picks it up, and while the pain on her face intensifies, it doesn't stop her.

"If I'm dying, you are going to die with me." She snarls the words with even more anger than I've seen in her any other time.

The knife flies from her grip, and my eyes are locked on it, because when it hits, it'll hit me in the face. It's one of those moments where your life flashes before your eyes. As I stand there, watching this thing hurtle towards me, lots of things pass before my eyes. Mainly my time with Teague.

I see myself walking into school two days after the fire at the Recycling Plant that killed Mei, and seeing Teague sitting across from Principle Ham. I remember being told that I was to guide him around the school, that he had the same schedule as me, and finding out that he wasn't here for the dagger _._ I relive him stealing the Grimorie, and then being told that he was here for _me_. I feel myself get hit by that car again. I remember Brody breaking up with me, and then me finalizing it. Once again, I watch Teague pull up and get me to get in his car, only to drive me off to an arcade and to dinner instead of my house. I remember seeing him having broken into my house, and seeing that Brody punched him in the face. I remember lying to Brody and getting myself a date with Teague to the dance because I slipped up. I remember the first time the Grimorie wrote to me. I remember not-so-agreeably skipping school with Teague to go to an amusement park, and kissing on the Ferris Wheel while the fireworks boomed around us. I look at the face of the Grimorie for the first time all over again, and relive throwing the book Grimorie out the window. I remember yelling at Savannah to get away from my man, hearing about Jared's lovers, and then finding out Nan was helping Teague win me over. I remember Teague getting me ready for the dance, and then I remember standing in the alley after the Grimorie dragged me into the alley. I feel the darkness that held me captive after she hit me with her magic.

I remember my panic when I found out that I couldn't leave the Fae plane when Teague brought me there to heal me. The horrid nightmare I had that was warning me of what was to come echoes in my head, sending chills down my spine. I remember following the voice in my head to the cracked mirror containing Jared, and once again being knocked out by Fae magic, although that time it was the magic that released Jared and not the Grimorie's colorful balls. I remember talking with Jared, and then heading out to meet him at midnight to leave, only to turn back because of what happened in my dream. I remember being in my room for days, waiting for Teague to arrive, and watching as the black lines swirled up my hand from my palm. I remember Jared coming back for me, explaining that I was tied to the two Fae Princes as well as the Fae Plane, and being taken away with him. I once again watch Jared morph into the Grimorie as she reveals that she switched spots with him days ago, and then see myself tumble overboard into the water. I remember being dragged under by the Grimorie, and calling for Teague before blacking out. I remember lying on the beach and begging him not to leave me again, and then hiding my face in his shoulder as he brought me back to the castle. I see me trying to ice a cake, and then shooting the icing at Teague, which resulted at a full out battle before he helped me finish icing it. I then remember him carrying me off to a balcony picnic, so that we could stargaze together. I remember smacking the Grimorie in the head with a chair, and then being knocked out by the Grimorie _again_.

And then the worst memories resurface. I remember laying in my cell, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, unable to recall basically anything about myself. I remember myself screaming over and over again from the pain filling me due to the black tendrils that nearly covered my right arm, and then being carried away by a rather weak Teague. I remember collapsing with him very near the castle, and getting dragged to the same lake I was nearly drowned at before by the Grimorie and being chained to a tree across from Teague. I remember learning I could feel Teague's pain - although I don't know if he can feel my pain or how much of my pain he can feel - and then deciding that I would be the first to walk off the docks. I can feel myself plunging under water and thinking that that was how I was going to die, only to be pushed under the docks by my slow Fae magic. I remember the feel of the cold water as I made myself bob there for hours, until I was sure it would be safe to climb out, with pain rushing through me every now and then from Teague as he struggled somewhere else. I once again kneel on the raft, and once again I lost my oar for moving my makeshift ship along only to come face to face with a black and purple, seven-headed hydra. I remember ditching the boat and trying to flounder away as the heads began to attack, and how my siren call came into play and saved my life. I hear Coral - a very strange and a bit problematic princess mermaid - blowing her conch shell and stopping that beast from killing me, and then dropping the whole 'You are a Siren' thing on me, although I didn't believe her then. I remember meeting siren-hating Tide - and the dislike I had for him - and seeing the awful-screaming abaias, as well as my near-death experience while riding my abaia thanks to his hatred. I see the Siren City all over again, and hear Kino tell me once more that my audience with the King and Queen is accepted. I remember Coral making me scream to prove that I was a siren, and my angered outburst that made me mention that I was a Grimm, only to find out that the siren king and queen are my grandparents. I remember climbing down the dungeon stairs after slipping into the all-too-quiet castle, only to find Teague was gone and the Grimorie was down there. I relive the way I started this crazy game of madness, and me disappearing away from the Grimorie. I see the entire game play out of us fighting, and the entire kitchen match that leads to where I stand now.

All this passes through my hand in a fraction of a second, yet it seems like an eternity. And just as I brace myself for it to hit me in the face, it freezes in the air. I stare at it, confused. Is my life glitching? Am I bleeding on the ground and my mind is just keeping me from realizing it? Thousands of scenarious and reasons flash through my head in a second, but none seem right. However, I get my answer.

"Game over, Grimorie." Could it possibly be?

I turn, and there's Teague, with his hand up. He's panting, and he looks weak, but he stopped the knife from hitting my face. The Grimorie falls to the ground, gripping her shoulder and screaming with pain. I almost pity her. Almost. It's a painful death. But, part of me relishes in the pain I've caused her. She tried to kill me. Now I've killed her. Now ignoring her writhing and hurt cries, I rush over to Teague, throwing my arms around him. Tears sting my eyes, and I try to blink them away as I bury my face in his shoulder.

"Sh, it's okay, Mina." Teague's voice is quiet. "I told you I was coming back for you."

* * *

 **Wow, that was long and very fun to write! Hopefully the length makes up for how long it took me to update. There is - unless I split the next chapter - one last chapter of this story! :D I really hope you guys liked it!**

 **I won't update till there are at least three reviews. I don't know how long that will take, or how long it will take me after that to update, but I don't think it'll take almost a month again! c:**

 **Let me know what you guys think of all this! It'll all be wrapping up next chapter, but I'd love to know what you think will happen in this final chapter and what your opinion is of this current chapter!**

 **~ Dagger**


	15. Chapter 15 - I've Been Praying Hard

**Chapter Fifteen - I've Been Praying Hard**

 **Hey guys! It's the final chapter of the story, and I have mixed emotions. I'm super happy to see this and see how many people have read/are reading the stories in this trilogy. But I'm super sad to see it end. ;-; Hopefully you guys like this ending though! I'm not completely gone, because I have a ton of other stories for An Unfortunate Fairytale on here, so if you guys do like these you should totally go check them out. c: There's quite a wide variety of them on here. xD Speaking of which, I know a few of you read "I Won't Say I'm In Love", and I would just like you people to know that the sequel to that will be coming! :D Yayyyy!**

 **Evx : Haha, I'm glad you love it! This Crazy Mina is really fun to write. :3 And yes, he did see the epic Mina vs Grimorie battle, so he does know she nearly handled everything herself. c; And haha, yes, Ever is a bit of a background thing right now, but that is okay.**

 **booknerd00 : What,** ** _me_** **, kill of Mina Grimm? *mock gasp* Oh, that's right, I've killed her off twice. Except the one time it wasn't her, so it doesn't really count. (Technically she didn't die either time, but both times she was originally going to be dead) xD Yes, I do very much enjoy making people feel like that. I'm glad I throw you off a bit though! I like having some surprises. c:**

 **Anyways, on with the finale!**

 **Oh, and just for a note, I don't remember if Mina was ever given a middle name, so it's Alexandra in this story. cx**

* * *

 _And then the worst memories resurface. I remember laying in my cell, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, unable to recall basically anything about myself. I remember myself screaming over and over again from the pain filling me due to the black tendrils that nearly covered my right arm, and then being carried away by a rather weak Teague. I remember collapsing with him very near the castle, and getting dragged to the same lake I was nearly drowned at before by the Grimorie and being chained to a tree across from Teague. I remember learning I could feel Teague's pain - although I don't know if he can feel my pain or how much of my pain he can feel - and then deciding that I would be the first to walk off the docks. I can feel myself plunging under water and thinking that that was how I was going to die, only to be pushed under the docks by my slow Fae magic. I remember the feel of the cold water as I made myself bob there for hours, until I was sure it would be safe to climb out, with pain rushing through me every now and then from Teague as he struggled somewhere else. I once again kneel on the raft, and once again I lost my oar for moving my makeshift ship along only to come face to face with a black and purple, seven-headed hydra. I remember ditching the boat and trying to flounder away as the heads began to attack, and how my siren call came into play and saved my life. I hear Coral - a very strange and a bit problematic princess mermaid - blowing her conch shell and stopping that beast from killing me, and then dropping the whole 'You are a Siren' thing on me, although I didn't believe her then. I remember meeting siren-hating Tide - and the dislike I had for him - and seeing the awful-screaming abaias, as well as my near-death experience while riding my abaia thanks to his hatred. I see the Siren City all over again, and hear Kino tell me once more that my audience with the King and Queen is accepted. I remember Coral making me scream to prove that I was a siren, and my angered outburst that made me mention that I was a Grimm, only to find out that the siren king and queen are my grandparents. I remember climbing down the dungeon stairs after slipping into the all-too-quiet castle, only to find Teague was gone and the Grimorie was down there. I relive the way I started this crazy game of madness, and me disappearing away from the Grimorie. I see the entire game play out of us fighting, and the entire kitchen match that leads to where I stand now._

 _All this passes through my hand in a fraction of a second, yet it seems like an eternity. And just as I brace myself for it to hit me in the face, it freezes in the air. I stare at it, confused. Is my life glitching? Am I bleeding on the ground and my mind is just keeping me from realizing it? Thousands of scenarious and reasons flash through my head in a second, but none seem right. However, I get my answer._

 _"Game over, Grimorie." Could it possibly be?_

 _I turn, and there's Teague, with his hand up. He's panting, and he looks weak, but he stopped the knife from hitting my face. The Grimorie falls to the ground, gripping her shoulder and screaming with pain. I almost pity her. Almost. It's a painful death. But, part of me relishes in the pain I've caused her. She tried to kill me. Now I've killed her. Now ignoring her writhing and hurt cries, I rush over to Teague, throwing my arms around him. Tears sting my eyes, and I try to blink them away as I bury my face in his shoulder._

 _"Sh, it's okay, Mina." Teague's voice is quiet. "I told you I was coming back for you."_

* * *

 _Mina's POV_

* * *

I spin around in the large throne room, excited to take it all in, and Teague follows me into the room. He grins, amused by my child-like reaction, but I honestly can't help it. I've never seen this room before out of all my time here, - which isn't too much time when I reflect on it, or if it most of it was spent knocked out and such - and the black spirals that swirled up my arms are gone. It's been two days since my fight with the Grimorie, and I think the fact that she's dead and the fact that I've been with Teague almost the entire time have both combined to create a very quick recovery. I'm back to being myself, kind of, since I can never really return to being myself. But its close enough, and if I have Teague, I don't care who I am to an extent.

I think back to yesterday, when we dumped the Grimorie's body into the lake. To be more accurate, we dumped her body off the dock she tried to kill us at into the lake that she tried to kill me at twice. I remember the intense emotions of loathing and hatred that I felt as I glared at her, and the deep sense of satisfaction as I saw her floating there, getting what she deserved. The intensity of the memory makes me stumble a bit.

After regaining my balance with some help from Teague, we stand there for a few moments in silence with his hand on my arm. It's not the awkward kind. In fact, I think he has something up his sleeve, and is nervous to do it. Ha. The Dark Prince is _nervous_. Who would have thought that?

"Mina," He interrupts the silence after a few, long moments as he takes a few steps back from me and releases my arm, "I want you to stay here with me." I open my mouth to respond, but he goes on before I can say anything. "I know that, technically, you have to. But I want you to _want_ to. I want you to choose to. I can give you whatever you want. I promise I'll do everything within my power to make you happy, Mina, and I mean it. I want you to take my hand, and help me do something that I haven't been doing properly at all. I'm supposed to be leading this plane. Help me do that. Stay with me, and help me be the kind of Fae that I should've been. I love you, Mina, with all of my heart. And I know I have flaws. I know that I'm going to mess up and make mistakes, and you, perfect you, are going to too. But that's okay. I want to be there for you when you stumble, and I hope you'll do the same for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is," And at this, he drops down on one knee, and my eyes widen slightly as my cheeks go bright red. From his pocket he produces a black, ring box. And he opens it up to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. In fact, I think it fits to a T the ring I had written about in my journal at one time, "Wilhelmina Alexandra Grime Grimm, will you marry me?" After a moment of hesitation, he adds, "I believe this is how men on your plane do it, right?" To top it all off, he gives me a signature, winning, Teague smile.

One emotion can be used to describe me right now. Happy. Ecstatic. Delighted. Elated. Joyous. Glad. Joyful. Jubilant. Lively. Merry. Overjoyed. Thrilled. Blithe. Whatever one you want to use - since they all are pretty much the same thing - is fine, because they all are true. That is the emotion that fills me.

However, as I open my mouth to give my answer, another factor comes into play, one that I hadn't thought of in some time. Some time being two days.

The doors burst open, and I turn around to see Jared walking into the room. Behind him is a very disgruntled Ever, who looks to have only just recovered from a very painful injury, and Nix, who has one entire side of his face wrapped in a bandage for reasons I can't begin to fathom. Ever looks confused as to the whole scene, but her mind seems to be a bit scattered at the moment, and Nix actually looks pretty excited. Jared, of course, is the exact opposite. I can feel the anger rolling off him in waves, and it is enough to make me take a step back, towards the still-kneeling Teague.

Bad move on my part, as this just seems to upset him more.

"Mina, what are you doing?" He cries out, gesturing rather wildly at me. "Do you see what would have happened if I hadn't came?" I glance back to see Teague standing up, looking extremely angry. Only when I make eye contact with him does he manage to calm down enough to not fling himself at Jared, or interrupt. "Come on, Mina."

Is he that arrogant to assume that I'll come on command? "Jared..." I try a calm approach.

"Mina, you have to choose." That comment alone makes me lose my calmness altogether.

I glance from Jared to Teague. Jared looks at me expectantly. He just assumes I'll choose him. His confidence is disappointing and disgusting. And then I glance at Teague, who stands there, eyes focused on the ground. He wants me. I know that. He wants to think I'll choose him. But at the same time, he's not confident enough in himself to think I will. That's what I want. Not the arrogance of this Jared.

Turning back to Jared's stormy, grey eyes, I glare. "I already did!" I shout the words at him. "Don't you understand? I chose Teague when I stayed! I chose Teague when I called his name over yours! I have been choosing Teague, and you just don't see that! You can't get it through your head that I've chosen someone other than you!"

Jared visibly flinches, and takes a step back. "You don't mean that."

"But I do." I respond rather harshly, and take a deep breathe. "I loved you, Jared. Maybe a small part of me still does. But my heart belongs to Teague. In a way, it always has. I just didn't see that for awhile. Besides, you aren't someone else. You are Teague, or more accurately, a part of _my_ Teague."

I swear his eyes are watering. "Please take it back, Mina." Is he really begging me?

"No. I meant every word I said."

And with that sentence, I watch Jared slowly disappear. No, disappear isn't the right word. More like dissolve. He begins to break into tiny pieces, and those tiny pieces just sort of fade out of existence. However, I hear him say one last thing before he is gone completely, to be nothing more than a memory, "I've always admired you for your choices, Mina, and I'm glad in the end that I can trust that you made a right one."

That comment I believe is missed by everyone but me, but it is a slight comfort to believe that, in the end, he was okay with my choice. Maybe I imagined it. Maybe I created his voice saying that so that I could be happy with my decision. But if I did imagine it, I don't want to know I did. I rather think that Jared died happy for me, rather than resentful that me choosing Teague over him seems to have caused his death.

We stand there for a few moments, no one ready to break the silence. Well, almost no one. Nix ends up chirping up, and says, "Well, Mina, I think you owe Teague an answer. And speaking of answers, I believe you owe me one too, Ever."

I glance at Ever, and I swear for a moment her cheeks are read. However, I don't focus on that as I spin around to face Teague, who's happiness is unconcealed in his eyes as he grins.

"I knew you'd pick me." He says, and I resist the urge to snort and point out he didn't.

I run over and hug him, before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Cocky."

"I take it that's a yes?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Indeed it is." I nod, smiling like an idiot.

"I believe you have to say yes to make it count."

He grins at me, and I shake my head with an amused sigh. "Yes. Teague, I will marry you. Happy?"

"Very much so." He lifts me up bridal-style, and I glance over at Ever and Nix, who are kissing. "Hm, I'm going to guess Ever said yes too?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" I turn to him and grin, and he rolls his eyes.

* * *

 **And so ends the trilogy, and on a happy note! :O I ended a story on a happy note! Oh my goodness! I need to edit i- Oh wait, I have a story that isn't going to end happily. Nevermind, this one can. cx And now I will leave you with that thought so you can wonder which story on here isn't ending happily. :3**

 **Thank you guys so much for following me throughout this story! I honestly can't believe how much I've improved since I started! If you guys want to see more stories by me (yup, shameless advertising goes here) you could either read some of my already finished stories, or read ones I'm writing right now. Those include:**

 **\- Trouble : The New Generation, which happens to be another song-inspired story about after Forever, and the kids of the characters we know and love (or ones we know and don't love as much)! This one is newly started, and I would suggest reading this if you like seeing things after the series and such.**

 **\- Who Dun It : Grimm Edition, which is actually a sequel, so if you did want to read it, I would suggest reading Truth Or Dare : Grimm Edition first. This one is more of a story if you liked the set up of this one, where it uses what happens in some of the books but veers off it.**

 **\- Killer Of My Heart, which is a completely AU story about assassin Mina and Teague. c; This one is for those of you who want to see characters thrown into a completely different story, cause I know you guys are out there! :D**

 **Thank you guys again for sticking with me through this, and supporting me! I couldn't have done this without you guys! You may not think it means a lot, but seeing your reviews, your favorites, and your follows really brighten my day and help me see that my stories are liked! You guys are super important to us writers, so don't forget that!**

 **And a special shout out goes to Evx, who's PM came at just the right time and got me to get myself into gear and get back here so I could finish what I've started. Thanks again, Evx! You got me going, and helped me propel this story to the finish! c:**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
